First Sight Daughter
by hanaruppi
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ketika di pagi hari seorang gadis kecil mengetuk pintu rumahmu, dan mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah anakmu?
1. Chapter 1

a storyby **hanaruppi**

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

adapted from **the Game Plan** movie

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

* * *

**First Sight Daughter**

**bagian satu**

Dari seberang jalan, seorang pria tinggi berambut perak memandang gedung menjulang, gedung paling tinggi di kota itu. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang tirus, dia sedang menatap masa depan.

Sebuah gedung megah berbentuk tabung raksasa yang dinding-dindingnya dibangun dari kaca tembus pandang, berkilauan disiram cahaya mentari sore bagaikan berlian merah. Jendela-jendela yang disusun asimetris terlihat dari balik dinding kaca bening. Begitu memukau dan memesona, begitu unik dan langka―berdiri tegak di antara gadung-gedung kecil yang berarsitektur kaku dan monoton. Tabung berlian raksasa itu benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian kota. Itulah impian seorang pria muda bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Sebentar lagi impian itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Tidak akan lama lagi, tabung berlian raksasa itu benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya. Dimulai dari langkah pertamanya hari itu.

Hatake Kakashi menjejakkan kakinya penuh percaya diri menuju The Peak, gedung besar di seberang jalan. Gedung pencakar langit itu dimiliki oleh perusahaan properti Oro Serpent Corp. Salah satu anak perusahaannya, Oro Architect & Gallery, merupakan perusahaan penyedia jasa konsultasi rancang bangun, baik untuk perkantoran maupun perumahan atau apartemen. Perusahaan itu sedang membutuhkan seorang arsitek berbakat untuk direkrut menjadi bagian dari bisnis mereka. Tentu saja kesempatan itu menjadi peluang besar bagi para arsitek muda untuk mendapatkan karir dan masa depan cemerlang bersama perusahaan ternama. Kakashi adalah salah satunya.

Kedatangannya disambut hangat oleh seorang pria berkacamata yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sekretaris manajer utama, Yakushi Kabuto. Pria itu mengantarnya menuju sebuah ruang rapat di lantai dua puluh. Ruangan itu dikatakan terlalu besar untuk ukuran ruang rapat pada umumnya. Tidak ada siapapun di sana saat itu. Kakashi diminta menunggu, sementara Kabuto pergi untuk memanggil atasannya.

Kakashi memilih duduk di barisan kursi yang membelakangi dinding kaca. Sambil menatap sungai yang memanjang di bawahnya, dia kembali terbayang oleh gambaran masa depannya. Sebuah harapan besar melambung tinggi. Dia, dengan pakaian parlente yang tampak mahal dengan dasi mengilat yang bagus, duduk tenggelam di kursi empuk berlengan besar di balik meja kayu eboni yang begitu kokoh. Sambil menyeruput teh yang masih menguap, memandang keluar menembus dinding kaca, bibirnya tersenyum puas melihat tatapan takjub orang-orang yang berseliweran di bawah pada bangunan mirip tabung berlian raksasa hasil rancangannya. Perasaan yang begitu membanggakan. Perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Namun masih sebuah angan-angan, impian, harapan, dan ambisi terpendam. Sungguh indah jika itu bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Sebuah ompitimisme tinggi adalah hal yang selalu mampu menguatkan tekat Kakashi untuk dapat mewujudkan impian itu. Saat berhadapan dengan Orochimaru, orang nomor satu di perusahaan itu, Kakashi mempertahankan rasa percaya dirinya dan dengan tenang mempresentasikan karya rancangannya. Dalam hati dia terus menguatkan diri dan membisik pada diri sendiri bahwa impian itu sebentar lagi jadi kenyataan. Hingga pada saatnya Orochimaru berkata, "Tidak," dengan lantang.

Kakashi tidak mengerti, namun pria tua berambut hitam panjang itu bergeming dengan penolakannya. Orochimaru tidak suka. Pria itu tidak sependapat dengan apa-apa yang sudah diterangkan panjang lebar oleh Kakashi mengenai karyanya. Kakashi ditolak, dan tidak ada kesempatan kedua untuknya.

Mimpinya berakhir.

Hatake Kakashi meninggalkan The Peak dengan kepala tertunduk. Tidak ada lagi kepercayaan diri seperti saat tadi dia datang. Bayangan masa depan yang beberapa jam sebelumnya menari-nari di benaknya musnah begitu saja. Harapannya hancur, terkikis oleh kata-kata penolakan yang begitu menyakitkan. Kecewa. Itulah yang dirasakanya kini. Kecewa pada kemampuan diri sendiri. Harapannya pupus, tak ada lagi yang tersisa walau hanya sepintas. Kini baginya hidup terasa semakin berat. Tiupan angin yang bahkan hanya sedikit menggoyangkan rambut depannya terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk. Saat menatap ke langit, warna birunya seolah kabur, berubah menjadi kelabu menyedihkan.

"Hidupku mungkin sudah tamat," Kakashi menggumam pelan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melintas di jembatan besar di atas sungai. Kakashi memandang wajahnya yang terpantul di permukaan air. Wajah putus asa balik menatapnya, lama-lama wajah itu berubah marah, dan memakinya dengan kata-kata hina.

Kakashi mencengkram pagar beton pembatas kuat-kuat. Setelah membuka mata, dia dengan segera menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah akhir hidupnya. Meskipun karyanya ditolak—setelah kesekian kalinya—bukan berarti dia harus mengakhiri riwayatnya. Jika dia menyerah, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya? Bagaimana dengan Rin?

_Rin…_

Wajah wanita cantik berambut coklat kemerahan sepanjang bahu terbayang di benaknya. Wanita itu tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat Kakashi jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Hatake Kakashi menghela napas sambil mengusap pelan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba rasa gatal luar biasa menyerang selaput hidungnya. Kakashi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bersin, dan itu terjadi tidak hanya sekali. Saat menengok ke bawah, seekor kucing tengah menggosok tubuhnya pada salah satu kaki Kakashi. Cepat-cepat Kakashi menghindar dan mengusir pergi hewan itu, masih sambil terbersin-bersin. Kakashi paling tidak tahan dengan bulunya. Dia alergi bulu kucing.

Si kucing mengeong, memandangnya dengan sepasang mata yang basah. Saat melangkah mendekat, pria tinggi berambut perak itu mendesis keras untuk mengusirnya. Si kucing akhirnya menyerah. Dengan kaki-kakinya yang kecil, dia menuruni trotoar dan melangkah angkuh di jalan aspal. Kucing itu sepertinya tidak menyadari sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi sedang melaju ke arahnya. Kakashi melompat ke aspal, menangkap si kucing, dan bergelinding ke tepi jalan. Sedikit saja gerakannya lambat, tubuhnya sudah hancur digilas mobil itu.

"Mau mati ya?" teriak si pengemudi mobil sebelum menancap gas meninggalkan mereka.

Kakashi tak menggubris. Dia melepaskan kucing itu dan kembali terbersin-bersin. Si kucing mengeong saja sambil menatap Kakashi dengan matanya yang hijau dan basah.

"Jangan hanya karena dihindari seorang manusia, kau berniat bunuh diri," gumam Kakashi setelah bersinnya reda. Dia menatap si kucing dari jarak yang cukup jauh untuk terhindar dari radiasi alergi bulu. "Hidup memang berat. Tapi kau cuma seekor kucing," katanya lagi.

Kakashi merogoh tas, kemudian mengeluarkan sepotong biskuit susu. Dilemparkannya makanan itu tepat di hadapan si kucing. Kucing itu mengeong senang dan menggigit biskuit tanpa memedulikan kepergian sang pemberi makan.

"Hidupku bahkan jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan hidupmu, Puss," gumam Kakashi.

**...**

Rin, wanita berambut coklat kemerahan pelan-pelan membuka pintu apartemen Kakashi dengan kunci cadangan yang dimilikinya dari sang kekasih. Ruangan di dalam masih gelap; tirai-tirai jendela yang berwarna kelabu masih tertutup rapat, dan lampu di ruang depan dipadamkan. Mata coklat gelap Rin yang besar dan indah menangkap sosok lelaki sedang terbaring di sofa panjang di dekat jendela. Wajahnya yang tampan tertutupi sebagian oleh rambut perak yang terkulai ke depan. Rin menyibaknya pelan, tampaklah kegelisahan di wajah Kakashi.

Melihat kondisi ruangan yang tidak serapi biasanya, Rin paham Kakashi sedang terlalu banyak pikiran untuk menyempatkan diri berberes-beres rumah. Kekasihnya itu pasti sedang menanggung beban yang cukup berat untuk dipikul sendirian. Namun apa boleh buat, Kakashi tidak pernah mau bergantung pada orang lain—apalagi pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Pelan-pelan Rin menyelimuti Kakashi dengan mantelnya yang baru dilepaskannya, menutupi dada bidangnya yang separuh terbuka. Dengan lembut diusapnya wajah Kakashi. Kemudian wanita itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipinya.

"Mimpilah yang indah, Sayang," bisik Rin sebelum beranjak ke dapur.

Rin membuatkan sarapan pagi spesial untuk Kakashi. Untuk mengembalikan semangatnya, serta untuk membayar hutangnya setelah tiga hari tak sempat mampir untuk membuatkan lelaki itu sarapan. Pagi ini, Rin akan memasak bubur saus tomat dan sup kacang merah kesukaan Kakashi. Meski rasanya mungkin tidak seenak buatan Kakashi, Rin berharap kekasihnya itu menyukai masakannya. Memang sulit punya pacar yang pintar masak.

Rin sedang asik mengiris-iris wortel, saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Harum sekali…" Kakashi bergumam di telinga Rin.

"Kakashi! Kau hampir membuat tanganku teriris," ucap Rin pura-pura marah.

Lelaki itu tertawa pelan. "Maaf. Aku mengagetkanmu, ya?"

"Dasar! Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba diserang begitu?"

Kakashi menyeringai. "Habis… aku tidak tahan dengan aroma masakanmu. Tapi kau lebih harum dari aroma masakan apapun," katanya sambil dengan lembut mengecup tengkuk dan pundak Rin.

"Kakashi, hentikan," kata Rin dengan tersipu. "Jangan menggombal saat aku sedang memasak untukmu." Seolah tidak peduli, Kakashi justru mempererat pelukannya dan terus mengecup pundak Rin dengan mesra.

"Bagaimana presentasinya kemarin?" tanya Rin kemudian.

Raut wajah Kakashi langsung berubah. Keceriaannya tadi tiba-tiba saja lenyap entah ke mana. Dagunya menopang di pundak Rin, matanya menatap kosong pada sup di dalam panci yang sedang menggelegak. Rin dapat merasakan embusan napas mendesah di tengkuknya.

"Karyaku ditolak," gumam Kakashi.

Rin mematikan api kompor untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kakashi. "Apa yang terjadi?" dia bertanya dengan menatap langsung mata kekasihnya lewat tatapan lembut untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Mereka menyukai desainnya—secara keseluruhan, bahkan. Hanya saja, mereka tidak suka ideologi yang kubangun dalam merancang bangunan itu. 'Terlalu filosofis', katanya," gumam Kakashi. Sepasang matanya yang berlainan warna berpaling pada maket yang diletakkan di ruang depan. "Padahal bangunan itu sudah kurancang sejak sebelum aku membuat skripsi. Kupikir mereka akan terkesan—kelihatannya mereka begitu."

Kakashi mendesah panjang. "Karyaku ditolak hanya karena filosofinya," tambahnya dengan nada bicara yang terdengar seperti orang putus asa.

Wanita bermata coklat gelap di depannya meraih tangannya. "Hei, dunia belum berakhir," kata Rin. "Masih banyak perusahaan lain yang sedang membutuhkanmu di luar sana. Asal kau mau berusaha dan bersabar sedikit lagi. Tuhan juga tahu, kau tidak mungkin dibiarkan lelah tanpa hasil, Sayang. _Ganbatte ne!_" Rin kembali mengusap pipinya dengan penuh kasih.

Kakashi terdiam. Matanya nampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu—atau sedang mencerna kata-kata Rin. Kemudian dia berucap, "Bagaimana kalau pernikahan kita ditunda dulu?"

Mata coklat Rin melebar. "Ditunda? Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?"

"Aku cuma butuh waktu. Setidaknya sampai aku mendapatkan kontrak kerja."

Rin mengembangkan senyum penuh pengertian. Dia paham betul apa yang dipikirkan Kakashi.

"Kalau ini tentang masa depanku denganmu setelah menikah, kau salah besar, Kakashi. Aku ingin menikah denganmu bukan karena pekerjaanmu, cita-citamu, atau apapun yang kau punya. Aku ingin menikah denganmu, karena kau—dirimu, Kakashi. Aku memutuskan itu sudah sejak aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Rin…"

"Aku ingin hidup denganmu, Kakashi, dalam susah ataupun senang."

Kakashi tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Dia merasa sangat beruntung, dicintai setulus hati oleh wanita seperti Rin. Tidak hanya cantik, segala hal yang ada dalam dirinya seolah dikaruniai Tuhan hanya untuk melengkapi kekosongan hidupnya.

Diraihnya tubuh Rin, dipeluknya dalam kehangatan cinta. Dibelainya dengan lembut rambut coklat kemerahan Rin yang paling disukainya. Tubuhnya didekap erat. Tidak akan rela melepaskannya demi apapun. Ditatapnya wajah cantik yang berhiaskan sepasang mata beriris coklat yang menawan. Pipinya dibelai, dirasakannya lembut wajahnya. Bibirnya yang merah merekah itu ingin dikecupnya. Namun sebelum ciuman itu mendarat, Kakashi dihentikan oleh bunyi bel yang ditekan dengan tak sabaran oleh seseorang di depan pintu.

"Kulihat dulu," katanya sambil mengangkat langkah berat ke ruang depan. Dia kesal bukan main. Pengganggu itu akan merasakan akibatnya saat dia membuka pintu nanti.

_Pengganggu_ itu rupanya hanya seorang gadis kecil yang menatapnya tanpa dosa saat Kakashi menampakkan wajah dari balik daun pintu.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_" ucapnya sopan dan terdengar formal sekali.

Kakashi menautkan alis. Wajah di bawah tudung itu tidak dikenalinya. Gadis kecil yang cantik, kulitnya putih bercahaya dan bola matanya sehijau batu emerald. Rambutnya disembunyikan di dalam tudung mantel yang dipakainya. Kakashi menebak usianya sekitar dua atau tiga belas tahun. Mantel kulitnya tampak mahal, dipakai di atas baju terusan berwarna merah _maroon_ sepanjang lutut. Sepasang tungkainya yang kurus terbungkus kaus kaki hitam yang ditarik sampai ke paha. Sepatunya kelihatan amat terawat, mengilap seperti masih baru. Dia membawa koper dorong kecil yang sekarang dibiarkanya berdiri di sisinya, dan kotak yang bagian depannya berjeruji digenggam oleh kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi bersin beberapa kali. Hidungnya jadi gatal tak tertahankan.

"Apa yang kaubawa itu?" tanyanya sambil menuding kotak berjeruji di tangan gadis itu.

"Ini?" Gadis itu mengangkat kotak dan mengintip isinya. Sejurus kemudian kotak itu disodorkan ke depan wajah Kakashi. "Kimura," katanya sambil menyeringai memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Kakashi melompat ke belakang, dan bersinnya makin menjadi. "Kucing!" dia berteriak.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Kimu itu kucing?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Jauhkan itu dariku!" kata Kakashi sambil menjepit hidung dengan dua jarinya, matanya menatap kotak di tangan si gadis dengan jijik. "Kau ini siapa, Nona Kecil? Kalau kau tersesat dan sedang mencari orang tuamu, kau salah pintu."

Kakashi hendak menutup pintu, namun gadis kecil itu lebih cepat mencegahnya dengan menjepitkan kotak kandang kucingnya sebelum pintu menutup. Kakashi melompat lagi, kali ini hampir menjerit. Dia menatap horor ke wajah berbulu di balik jeruji.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Rin menyusul keluar dengan wajah penasaran sekaligus cemas. Kepanikannya bertambah begitu mengetahui Kakashi belum berhenti bersin dengan wajah semakin pucat. "Apa yang terjadi? Alergi–bulu-mu kambuh lagi?"

Menyadari keadaannya, gadis kecil itu meletakkan kandang kucingnya sedikit menjauh di luar pintu. "_Gomen,_" ucapnya menyesal.

Rin tersenyum hangat agar gadis itu tidak merasa bersalah. "Tidak apa. Dia akan segera pulih."

"Anda Hatake Kakashi-san?" tanya si gadis kecil dengan sopan setelah Kakashi bisa bernapas lega.

"Kau kenal gadis kecil ini, Kakashi? Siapa dia?" Rin memandang Kakashi dan gadis bertudung itu bergantian. Kekasihnya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala dan tatapan sinis pada gadis kecil itu.

"Namaku Sakura—Haruno Sakura," gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

Kakashi melipat tangan dan menatap gadis bernama Sakura itu dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban. "Lalu kau ini siapa, Nona Haruno Sakura? Apa tujuanmu datang menemuiku? Rasanya aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Orang tuamu mengenalku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sedih. "Ibuku sangat mengenalmu, Kakashi-san. Mungkin kau sudah lupa padanya. Haruno Kaori. Dia ibu tercantik sedunia."

Kakashi menaikkan lagi alisnya. "Ya, aku tidak ingat dia—tapi rasanya aku tidak pernah kenal dengan wanita bernama Haruno Kaori. Lalu kenapa dia tidak ikut datang? Apa maksudnya menyuruh gadis kecil sepertimu datang ke sini sendirian?"

Wajah Sakura yang semula sedih, kini bertambah muram. Diam-diam setetes cairan bening meluncur di pipinya. "Ibuku sudah meninggal," ucapnya dengan terisak.

"Ya, Tuhan… Kasihan sekali," Rin memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura dan mengusap-usap pelan punggungnya agar gadis itu bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Jadi, kau datang pagi-pagi—sendirian—cuma untuk menyampaikan kabar duka itu?" Kakashi menggeleng prihatin. "Tega sekali keluargamu," gumamnya lagi.

Sakura mengusap air matanya dan berusaha mengatur napas agar bisa bicara dengan lebih tenang. "Aku datang bukan cuma untuk itu," katanya. "Sebelum meninggal, Ibu berpesan agar aku bisa tinggal dengan ayahku jika Ibu sudah pergi, karena aku tidak punya siapapun lagi."

"Kau memintaku untuk membantumu mencari ayahmu?" Kakashi menebak.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Itu tidak perlu. Ayahku sudah ketemu," katanya.

Kedua alis Kakashi bertaut. "Maksudmu?"

"Yeah… dia sedang menatapku dengan bingung."

Kakashi membeku. Tiba-tiba tawanya meledak. "Jangan bercanda! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda," ucap Sakura serius. Dia merogoh ke balik saku mantelnya, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru pucat pada Kakashi. "Ibu punya titipan untukmu. Katanya berikan surat itu jika Hatake Kakashi-san tertawa saat mendengar pernyataanku."

"Jangan main-main," kata Kakashi setelah selesai membaca surat tadi. Tampangnya juga kini terlihat serius. Sambil mengacung-acungkan surat itu, dia berkata, "Ini bahkan diketik komputer. Kaupikir bisa membodohiku? Mengarang cerita! Aku tidak ingat pernah punya teman sekolah bernama Haruno, apalagi Kaori."

"Sudah kubilang Ibu sakit sejak setahun belakangan ini. Makan saja perlu dibantu, apalagi menulis surat. Asisten Ibu yang mengetikkannya untuk Ibu."

"Nah! Ibumu bahkan punya asisten. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja dengannya? Ibumu kelihatannya punya bisnis yang bagus. Uangnya pasti banyak untuk diwariskan padamu."

"Itu dulu—sebelum Ibu jatuh sakit," wajah Sakura muram lagi. "Semuanya sudah habis untuk biaya pengobatan Ibu, dan untuk membayar utang bisnis yang tidak lagi lancar karena kondisi Ibu yang memburuk. Setelah Ibu meninggal, aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi."

Alih-alih bersimpati, Kakashi mendengus jengkel. "Jadi itu motifmu, ya? Mengaku sebagai anakku dari wanita masa lalu yang terlupakan. Modus penipuan zaman sekarang memang kreatif sekali. Tapi kalian salah target. Aku cuma arsitek miskin yang tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Tidak akan banyak yang bisa kalian kuras dariku."

"Tega sekali kau bicara begitu!" Rin yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bersuara. Dia menatap marah Kakashi.

"Rin, kau tidak percaya ucapan bocah ini, kan?"

Wanita berambut coklat itu menggeleng prihatin pada kekasihnya. "Tidak. Aku percaya. Gadis kecil ini tidak mungkin bohong."

Kali ini giliran Kakashi menggeleng kepalanya. "Aku tidak percaya kau percaya ucapannya, Rin. Anak kecil ini cuma penipu. Coba perhatikan. Di balik wajahnya yang sok tidak berdosa itu, dia sedang menertawakanmu—"

Rin mendaratkan tamparan di pipi Kakashi.

"Kau benar-benar percaya?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengusap-usap bekas tamparan yang memerah di pipinya.

"Bagaimana tidak? Sakura tidak mungkin bohong." Rin berdiri di sisi Sakura dan merangkul bahunya, seolah mengumumkan bahwa kini dia berada di pihak gadis kecil itu. "Hidupnya sudah susah setahun terakhir ini. Sakura hanya butuh ayahnya. Dan kau menuduhnya penipu?"

"Oh, yang benar saja, Rin! Masa kau percaya dia anakku?" Kakashi melempar tatapan tajam pada Sakura. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua belas."

"Dengar, kan?" perhatian Kakashi beralih pada Rin. "Umurku bahkan baru lima belas tahun saat itu—jika kejadian itu benar-benar nyata. Apa kaupikir aku berani menghamili seorang gadis saat umurku masih sangat muda?"

"Mana kutahu!" ketus Rin. "Dari dulu kau memang _playboy_. Senang menggoda perempuan. Gonta-ganti pacar terus—"

"Itu saat aku masih kuliah—sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, Rin. Tapi aku bersumpah tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam terhadap siapapun dari mereka, apalagi—"

"Cukup!" Rin membentak. Suaranya tidak sebegitu kerasnya, namun cukup untuk membuat Kakashi diam. "Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau berdebat soal ini. Kau masih ingat kata-kataku tadi?" Rin menatap Kakashi serius. "Aku ingin menikah denganmu, karena dirimu. Tapi bukan dirimu yang pembohong."

Rin cepat-cepat mengambil mantel dan tasnya. Dia pergi sebelum sempat dicegah Kakashi. Lelaki itu tentu saja tak bisa membiarkannya; dia berlari menyusul.

Kini tinggal Sakura sendirian. Timbul perasaan tidak enak melihat dua orang itu bertengkar karena kedatangannya yang tidak pernah disangka siapapun. Namun Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Itu masalah orang dewasa, mereka pasti punya cara untuk menyelesaikannya.

Sakura menggigil saat angin musim gugur bertiup menerobos masuk melalui pintu. Dia memutuskan membawa masuk koper dan kandang Kimura ke dalam apartemen Kakashi, dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Sakura melepas sepatu dan duduk di sebuah sofa panjang di dekat mesin penghangat ruangan. Tangannya yang bertambah pucat digosok-gosokkan di depan alat pemanas itu. Tudung mantel yang sejak tadi menutupi kepalanya kini dilepas. Ikatan yang menggulung rambutnya juga dilepas, membiarkan mahkota kecantikannya menjuntai melewati bahu, yang berwarna mencolok dan tidak biasa―merah muda.

Mereka lama sekali, pikir Sakura. Dia mulai bosan hanya duduk diam sendirian di depan alat pemanas. Matanya menjelajah seisi ruangan. Di sudut dekat jendela, Sakura melihat sebuah maket dengan bentuk bangunan yang menarik minatnya. Namun tiba-tiba suara lantang Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan sentuh itu!" bentak Kakashi dari mulut pintu. "Jangan sentuh apapun yang ada di dalam sini," gumamnya dengan nada mengancam. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sakura, menarik tangan gadis itu, dan memaksanya duduk kembali di sofa panjang.

"Haruno Sakura—Itu 'kan namamu?" tanya Kakashi.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

Cukup lama Kakashi memperhatikannya dalam kebisuan. Tatapannya pada Sakura seolah gadis itu adalah makhluk asing yang suatu saat akan berubah pada wujud aslinya yang mengerikan dan dapat melakukan apa saja untuk membahayakan keselamatannya. Menghela napas, Kakashi menjatuhkan diri di sofa satu lagi. Lehernya terkulai lemah, matanya terpejam. Jemarinya memijit-mijit pelan keningnya. Kepalanya terasa seperti baru saja terhantam batu besar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Tapi sungguh ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan lelucon. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, jika pernikahanku dengan Rin sampai batal."

Sakura menunduk menatap ujung kaus kakinya. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang menutupi wajah. Tanganya meremas-remas ujung rok. Kemudian satu per satu tetesan air mata jatuh ke pangkuannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," katanya dengan suara serak. "Maaf—" dia terisak. "Aku cuma ingin ketemu ayahku…"

Kakashi menatap Sakura dari tempatnya duduk. Muncul rasa kasihan mendengar isakan gadis kecil itu. Kemudian timbul rasa bersalah mengingat kata-kata serta sikapnya yang dingin dan galak pada Sakura sejak kedatangannya tadi. Tiba-tiba hatinya menjadi ragu. Mungkin saja gadis kecil itu benar putrinya. Dua belas tahun yang lalu adalah waktu yang sudah cukup lama terlewat. Kenangan tentang gadis yang disukainya dari kelas sebelah hanya bisa diingatnya samar-samar. Namanya bahkan Kakashi tidak ingat lagi. Mungkin _kecelakaan_ antara dirinya dengan gadis di masa lalu pernah terjadi, dan Kakashi sudah benar-benar lupa.

Tapi hatinya membantah lagi. Pasti ada yang salah.

Kakashi menegakkan punggung. "Sudahlah, berhenti menangis," katanya. Disodorkannya pada Sakura sekotak tisu. "Maafkan ucapanku tadi. Maaf aku menuduhmu penipu," katanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Tapi pasti ada Hatake Kakashi yang lain," tiba-tiba dia menambahkan.

Sakura mengangkat wajah. Matanya yang sembab menatap lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Yeah, 'Hatake Kakashi' yang lain itu pasti berambut merah muda. Lihat, rambutku perak. Ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti rambutmu."

"Aku mewarisi warna rambut ibuku," jawab Sakura datar.

"Kalau begitu, 'Hatake Kakashi' itu punya mata emerald seperti milikmu. Mataku berbeda, yang kiri merah dan kanan hitam. Lihat, kan?"

Sakura menatapnya bosan. "Mata emerald-ku juga kudapat dari Ibu," gumamnya.

Kakashi mendengus frustasi. "Baiklah, baiklah! Intinya kau sama sekali tidak mirip denganku. Kemungkinan aku bukan ayah biologismu adalah lebih besar daripada pernyataan sebaliknya. Itu artinya ada 'Hatake Kakashi' yang lain—Ibumu pasti salah kasih alamat."

Wajah Sakura berubah muram lagi. "Jadi kau akan membiarkanku sendirian di luar?"

Kakashi tak langsung menjawab. Di balik tatapan matanya itu, nampak dia sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan setelah menghela napas panjang. "Kau boleh tinggal di sini—untuk sementara," cepat-cepat dia menambahkan sebelum Sakura melonjak senang. "Sampai aku menemukan orang lain bernama Hatake Kakashi itu…" Ucapannya diabaikan, Sakura nampaknya terlalu senang dan melompat-lompat penuh semangat di atas sofa hitamnya.

"Oi, berhenti! Aku belum tentu bisa membeli gantinya jika itu rusak!" Kakashi berteriak-teriak panik, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan keceriaan seorang gadis kecil sebelum seluruh isi rumahnya hancur.

Sakura berlari menuju kotak berjeruji yang diletakkan di dekat pintu masuk, dan mengeluarkan seekor kucing ras Persia berbulu putih dengan corak garis coklat tipis-tipis di bagian ekornya. Hewan gendut itu mengeong manja.

"Kimu, untunglah Kakashi-san orang yang baik," kata Sakura sambil memeluk sayang kucingnya.

"Aku memang mengizinkan kau tinggal di sini—untuk sementara," kata Kakashi, menyembunyikan diri di balik dinding pemisah antara kamarnya dengan ruang tamu, sambil sesekali mengintip, "tapi tidak dengan binatang itu—_Haatshy…_" dia tak bisa menahan bersin, dengan kesal dia menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Tapi… Kimura cuma seekor kucing," Sakura merajuk. "Lihat. Dia lucu, kan? Halo, Tuan Rambut Perak yang baik hati…" gadis itu memain-mainkan salah satu kaki depan Kimura untuk membuat Kakashi terkesan.

"Sama sekali tidak!" bentak Kakashi galak. "Sekarang kau pilih saja―aku atau kucingmu?"

Wajah Sakura berubah sedih lagi. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Kejam. Membuatku harus memilih. Kalau Kimu dibiarkan di jalanan, siapa yang akan memberinya makan? Bagaimana kalau malam hari Kimu kedinginan? Bagaimana kalau anjing ganas menyerangnya? Bagimana kalau—"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Cukup!" Kakashi menyudahi. Masih sambil sesekali bersin, lelaki itu akhirnya menyerah. "Dia boleh ikut—tapi harus tetap di dalam kandang! Aku tidak mau dia berkeliaran menebar virus di rumahku. Kau tidak ingin aku mati seperti ini, kan? _Haaatshhy…_"

Sakura hendak berlari padanya, namun cepat-cepat Kakashi berteriak.

"Jangan mendekat! Jauhkan itu dariku!"

Sakura hanya menyengir. Dan cepat-cepat kembali memasukkan Kimu-nya ke dalam kandang.

Sakura tahu lelaki bernama Hatake Kakashi itu adalah orang yang baik. Hanya saja dia belum bisa bersikap sebagaimana mestinya karena masih terkejut. Siapapun tidak akan tenang-tenang saja bila tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil yang bahkan belum pernah dilihatnya muncul dan mengaku sebagai anaknya. Tentu saja itu terlalu mengejutkan.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Mulai hari ini, dan seterusnya, dia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sang ayah.

**bersambung…**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Sight Daughter**

* * *

**bagian dua**

.

.

Suara gaduh yang terdengar dari luar kamar membangunkan Sakura tatkala sinar matahari pagi itu mengintip lewat celah tirai jendela. Sakura menggosok-gosok matanya, dan menoleh jam yang menggantung di dinding bercat biru kelabu. Gadis itu mendesah malas. Baru pukul setengah tujuh pagi, dan Kakashi sudah membuat keributan di luar sana. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi rasa penasaran Sakura lebih besar dibanding rasa kantuknya saat ini. Sakura berjalan keluar kamar menuju sumber kegaduhan.

Dia beruntung semalam mendapat tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Berkat memasang wajah menyedihkan saat ditinggalkan Kakashi sendirian di ruang tamu, Sakura berhasil membangkitkan rasa belas kasihan lelaki itu, sehingga dia mengalah tidur di sofa ruang tamu dan membiarkan Sakura menghabiskan malam dengan nyenyak di tempat tidur empuk kesayangannya. Sakura tahu ucapan terima kasih saja tidak akan cukup untuk membayar itu.

Di ujung lorong menuju dapur, suara kegaduhan terdengar semakin jelas. Suara gaduh itu kini lebih terdengar seperti suara bersin Kakashi dan desisan-desisan mengusir, ditambah suara benda-benda berjatuhan ke lantai. Langkah Sakura terhenti di ambang pintu. Di seberang meja, Kakashi berdiri di atas bangku. Tubuhnya gemetaran, sebelah tangannya menutup hidung, dia sedang bersin-bersin. Tangannya yang lain memegang sapu, yang diacung-acungkan ke kolong meja.

"Syuh! Syuu―_Haaatssy..._" Kakashi bersin lagi.

Sakura melihat kucing Persia miliknya duduk manis di kolong meja sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekor belangnya menyapu lantai. Ijuk sapu yang digunakan Kakashi sebagai senjata untuk mengusirnya bahkan tidak mengenai kumisnya yang panjang. Kimura hanya mengeong, sembari mata hijaunya mengikuti gerakan sapu.

"Kimu," panggil Sakura.

Si kucing langsung berlari ke sambutan tangan gadis itu, dan bermanja-manja dalam buaian dan sentuhan lembut belai tangannya. Kimura mendengkur manja. Kakashi melempar tatapan galak pada Sakura. Dia bersin sekali lagi, sebelum menyembur omelan pada gadis kecil itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Makhluk itu harus tetap berada di kandangnya. Kau harus punya alasan bagus kenapa dia bisa ada di sini dan hampir membuatku mati bersin-bersin."

Sakura mengaruk lembut kepala Kimura. "Kimu tidak suka dikurung terlalu lama. Dia terbiasa tidur denganku. Dan aku tidak bisa tidur kalau Kimu tidak ada di sampingku."

"Itu bukan alasan," ketus Kakashi.

Dia turun dari bangku dengan hati kesal bukan main. Omelannya masih terus berlanjut sepanjang dia mengembalikan bangku ke meja makan dan memunguti sendok serta garpu yang berserakan di lantai akibat tersenggol lengannya saat tadi menghindari dari kucing Sakura. Alergi–bulu-nya juga belum hilang, Kakashi masih bersin beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya dia menyuruh Sakura mengandangi Kimura lagi, atau dia akan berubah pikiran soal memberi tempat tinggal sementara untuk Sakura. Gadis itu terpaksa menurut. Dia tak punya pilihan―daripada dia dan Kimura harus jadi gelandangan.

Kakashi menyuguhkan omelet daging isi sayuran yang masih hangat dan segelas susu untuk Sakura. Gadis itu diam saja menatap makanan di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka omelet? Atau kau tidak suka sayuran di dalamnya?" tanya Kakashi saat mulai menyuap makanannya. Pikirnya semua anak-anak tidak suka sayuran―seperti pengalamannya sendiri di masa lalu. Tapi itu tidak boleh terjadi pada anaknya―walau sampai detik ini dia masih belum yakin Sakura adalah putrinya.

Sakura mendorong gelas berisi susu jauh dari hadapannya. "Aku mau susu coklat," katanya.

"Susu putih atau susu coklat, semua sama saja," gumam Kakashi tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau tidak dengan susu coklat."

Kakashi melepas garpu dan pisau pengirisnya sambil menatap berat Sakura. Bentakan hampir meluncur dari lidahnya, namun dia cukup bijaksana untuk tidak melakukan itu. Contoh buruk untuk anak-anak, pikirnya. Menghela napas, Kakashi mengambil gelas Sakura, menuang isinya ke dalam wadah ceper dari plastik, dan menaruhnya di lantai.

"Untuk kucingmu saja," ucapnya kesal.

Kakashi kembali ke meja makan dengan gelas yang sama, kini berisi susu coklat hangat kesukaan Sakura. Kakashi bisa melihat senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah gadis kecil itu, kekesalannya memudar. Dia bisa melanjutkan makan paginya. Di hadapannya, Sakura makan dengan lahap. Gadis itu menyukai masakannya―atau memang dia sedang kelaparan. Tapi yang jelas, Sakura menelan habis sayuran di dalam omelet tanpa mengeluh. Ini menjadi sebuah bukti baru baginya bahwa tidak semua anak membenci sayur.

Sakura selesai. Piringnya bersih, gelas susunya sudah kosong tak bersisa satu tetespun. Menggunakan kain serbet, mulutnya dilap dengan cara yang anggun, seperti seorang wanita bangsawan yang makan di restoran mahal. Kakashi terpana. Pikirnya, Sakura pasti dididik layaknya seorang gadis yang terlahir dalam keluarga kaya. Ibunya pasti bukan wanita biasa. Tapi Kakashi tidak ingat ada gadis yang seperti itu di sekolahnya dulu.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya, Ayah."

Kakashi membeku. Lamunannya tadi buyar, berganti kebingungan antara kalimat yang barusan didengarnya nyata atau cuma bagian dari lamunan itu. "Kau bilang apa?" Dia menajamkan telinga, memfokuskan perhatian pada suara Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan, bukan. Setelah itu."

Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak. "Sarapan?"

"Bukan!" Kakashi berdecak kesal. "Setelah itu. Tadi kaupnggil aku apa?"

"Ayah?" kedua alis Sakura bertaut.

"Nah! Ya, itu!" Wajah Kakashi berubah aneh. Sakura dapat melihat bulu-bulu di lengannya meremang. "Tolong panggil aku apa saja, tapi tidak untuk... ayah." Terdengar berat suaranya mengucapkan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau jadi ayahku?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku..." Kakashi kehabisan kata-kata. Wajahnya nampak tidak berdaya, tidak tega mengutarakan keberatannya pada gadis kecil yang menatapnya polos di seberang meja.

"Aku mengerti," kata Sakura kemudian. "Kakashi-san pasti kaget sekali dengan kehadiranku. Kau tidak pernah tahu aku ada. Kau belum siap menjadi seorang ayah."

Kakashi semakin kehabisan kata-kata mendengar ucapan Sakura. Untuk ukuran gadis seusianya, Kakashi tidak menyangka Sakura bisa berpikir sebegitu dewasa. Mungkinkah tumbuh tanpa figur seorang ayah memaksanya berpikir lebih matang? Tapi ibunya wanita berada―yang bisa jadi adalah orang terpandang, mengapa tidak menikah―setidaknya mendapatkan seseorang untuk menjadi ayah bagi putrinya? Dia tidak mungkin tidak tahu Sakura membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah.

Tapi tidak ada gunanya memikirkan itu. Yang kini mulai menggerogoti perasaan Kakashi adalah rasa bersalah. Jika dia benar ayahnya, maka banyak waktu yang dihabiskannya tanpa memberi satu pun kebahagiaan untuk Sakura. Dua belas tahun. Itu pasti penantian yang panjang bagi gadis kecil itu untuk merasakan hangatnya kasih seorang ayah.

"Kalau aku adalah ayahmu," kata Kakashi, "aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan sampai dua kali." Sakura menatapnya tidak mengerti. Namun pria berambut perak itu untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Selama ini kau pasti punya rencana besar. Kalau kau bertemu ayahmu, apa yang mau kaulakukan?"

Mata sedih Sakura membulat, berbinar-binar. Saat Kakashi mengatakan itu, dia tahu saat itu dia telah diterima. Rasa menggelitik di perut melonjak naik ke dada, hendak keluar dari mulutnya sebagai sebuah jeritan kebahagiaan. Tapi Sakura menahan itu semua. Dia ingin menjadi anak yang manis.

Sakura berpikir sebentar. Memang ada banyak rencana yang dibuatnya jika suatu saat dia berhasil memiliki seorang ayah. Hal pertama yang diingatnya adalah jalan-jalan keliling kota. Sakura pernah cemburu setengah mati pada teman sekelasnya, saat bercerita tentang liburannya yang sederhana namun seru bersama sang ayah, jalan-jalan keliling kota.

Kakashi tidak keberatan. Hari itu dia bersedia menemani Sakura pergi ke mana saja dia mau. Melihat perayaan-perayaankeagamaan di kuil, membeli _takoyaki_ di pinggir jalan, main bermacam-macam game mesin di Akihabara, membeli es krim porsi besar di kedai terkenal di Konoha―untuk yang ini Kakashi sempat protes karena menurutnya tidak baik makan es krim di saat cuaca mulai dingin, tapi Sakura keras kepala―dan terakhir pada sore harinya, Sakura mengajaknya ke taman pusat kota, membeli _kushidango_ dan duduk di salah satu bangku di _square_ sambil melihat anak-anak berusia TK bermain pasir, dan beberapa keluarga kecil bersepeda mengelilingi taman.

"Apa ini juga termasuk dalam daftar rencanamu, duduk-duduk di taman sambil makan _dango_?" tanya Kakashi. _Kushidango_-nya tidak dimakan. Setelah _kushidango_ Sakura habis, dia memberikan miliknya pada Sakura. Kakashi tidak menyukai makanan manis. Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan anggukan riang sambil melahap habis _kushidango_ ke duanya.

"Menurutku ini aneh," kata Kakashi.

"Ini menyenangkan!" Sakura ngotot, dia bicara dengan mulut yang masih penuh―Kakashi tidak lagi melihat wanita bangsawan yang makan di restoran mahal, saat ini Sakura benar-benar jadi anak seusianya. "Ngobrol tidak karuan dengan ayah di tengah pepohonan, sambil menonton anak-anak TK main pasir. Itu 'kan seru sekali! Memangnya Kakashi-san tidak pernah begitu dengan ayahmu?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak tahu masa kecil seperti itu. Yang dia ingat, ayahnya selalu sibuk bahkan di akhir pekan.

"Hal-hal seperti ini biasanya dilakukan ayah dan anak perempuannya―jalan-jalan di taman. Dulu waktu aku masih TK, teman sekelasku selalu pergi ke taman dengan ayahnya, main pasir atau bersepeda. Aku iri sekali waktu itu, sampai selalu punya keinginan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku sudah ketemu ayah. Tapi sekarang aku sudah terlalu tua untuk main pasir." Sakura tertawa.

Kakashi menyukai Sakura yang bicara polos begitu. Dia mengusap saus gula _kushidango_ yang mencoreng pipi Sakura. Gadis itu ditawarinya porsi tambahan, tapi dia menggeleng, perutnya sudah cukup kenyang.

"Apa cita-citamu, Sakura?"

Gadis itu nampak kaget, dan menjadi canggung. "Cita-cita? Hm... aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu."

"Yang benar saja kau tidak punya cita-cita. Guru TK biasanya bertanya cita-cita muridnya, kan? Tidak ingat dulu kaujawab apa?"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah. Keceriaan dalam kepolosan sikapnya yang sebelumnya luntur, berganti muram yang membayangi wajahnya seperti awan kelabu. "Dulu aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena aku tidak peduli akan jadi apa saat aku besar nanti. Yang kuinginkan cuma keluarga. Ada aku, ada ibu... dan ayah."

Hati Kakashi terenyuh. Rasa bersalahnya yang tadi mulai menggorogoti, kini benar-benar melumat habis perasaannya. Kekesalannya pada sang ayah yang sedikit sekali menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya, perasaan iri yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia adalah anak paling malang sedunia, kini terhapus oleh penderitaan Sakura yang tumbuh tanpa kasih seorang ayah sejak dia lahir. Bagaimanapun dia masih jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan Sakura. Dan setelah sekarang gadis itu bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama ini dia nantikan, tegakah Kakashi menyambutnya dengan sikap antipati, menolak, bahkan hampir mengusirnya? Hanya sebesar itu sajakah rasa kemanusiaannya? Sedingin itukah hatinya sebagai seorang ayah?

_Tidak. Aku tidak seperti Ayah!_

Kakashi mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura. Membelai lembut rambutnya. Mengecup pundak kepalanya. Dan menyembunyikan air mata. "Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa Kakashi-san minta maaf?" Sakura tak mengerti.

Dibelai lagi rambut Sakura, dan dikecupnya sekali lagi puncak kepalanya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasakan ikatan batin yang begitu kuat dengan gadis kecil dalam pelukannya itu. Mungkinkah benar Sakura adalah putrinya?

"Kau mungkin benar soal ketidak-siapanku menjadi ayah untukmu. Tapi itu tidak berarti aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau ada lagi anak yang tidak bahagia karena kehilangan ayahnya. Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjadi ayah yang baik."

Sakura mengangkat kepala, menatap sepasang mata berlainan warna milik Kakashi. Mulutnya membuka perlahan mengucapkan, "Ayah..."

Senyum Kakashi mengembang. Tangannya diletakkan di puncak kepala Sakura, dan mengacak-acak rambut merah muda gadis itu. "Aku tidak pernah bermimpi punya anak perempuan secerewet dirimu." Sakura menyengir, dan segera menyambar pelukan Kakashi sebelum air matanya tumpah.

_Sekarang aku punya ayah!_

Mereka pulang dengan perasaan baru―sebagai ayah dan anak. Sakura bersikap manja, minta digendong setelah mengeluh lelah berjalan seharian. Meski kesal, Kakashi menggendongnya di punggung. Siapa sangka tubuh anak itu berat juga. Sepertinya mulai sekarang Kakashi harus banyak berolahraga, karena kelihatannya Sakura akan sering minta digendong.

Setibanya di apartemen Kakashi, Sakura memberinya hadiah kejutan. Sakura mengalungkan ayahnya sebuah syal rajutan berwarna hijau _army_. Begitu hangat dan nyaman. Kakashi tidak tahu gadis itu mengetahui warna kesukaannya atau hanya kebetulan―dia juga tidak tahu kapan Sakura membelinya.

Kakashi baru akan menyiapkan hidangan makan malam ketika ponselnya berdering. Panggilan dari bosnya di kantor, memintanya untuk menemui seorang klien. Kakashi bermaksud menolak, mengatakan dirinya berhalangan karena suatu hal yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya malam ini―Sakura. Namun karena teringat Sakura, Kakashi justru tidak bisa menolak. Sudah sekian kali Kakashi absen dari pekerjaannya sebagai asisten seorang _interior design_. Dan dia khawatir kehilangan pekerjaan jika sekali lagi mangkir dari panggilan sang atasan. Kakashi tidak boleh menganggur karena kini bertambah satu orang yang perlu dihidupinya―selain rencana pernikahannya dengan Rin.

Ya, Rin. Kakashi hampir lupa dengan pertengkaran mereka semalam. Seharian ini kekasihnya tidak bisa dihubungi, teleponnya tidak diangkat dan pesan singkat yang dikirimnya diabaikan. Rin benar-benar marah, pikir Kakashi.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya pada Sakura di sebelum melangkah keluar pintu. "Jaga rumah baik-baik. Ingat, Kimu harus tetap di dalam kandang―" Sakura cemberut. "Baiklah, kau boleh mengeluarkannya―tapi ingat, kau harus membersihkan bulu-bulunya yang rontok di mana-mana. Mengerti? Kau tidak sampai hati 'kan melihatku bersin-bersin terus?" Sakura hanya menyengir memamerkan gigi-giginya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kakashi menambahkan soal larangan bagi Sakura untuk menyentuh maket ataupun peralatan kerjanya. Sakura berjanji menjadi anak baik. Tapi kelihatannya itu tidak cukup membuat Kakashi pergi dengan tenang.

Malam itu Sakura harus makan sendirian di meja makan. Kimura menemaninya makan di kolong meja. Ruangan terasa begitu sunyi dan kosong. Nasi goreng yang sempat dibuatkan Kakashi sebelum pergi sudah mulai dingin. Sakura tidak sedikitpun menyentuhnya.

Dari tadi dia hanya diam bertopang dagu, melamun. Sesekali matanya beralih pada pigura di bufet yang memisahkan ruang makan dengan ruang tamu, potret Kakashi bersama wanita berambut coklat kemerahan yang terbingkai indah. Itu hanya salah satunya. Di kamar Kakashi lebih banyak lagi foto mereka berdua atau Rin sendirian yang dipajang berderet di meja maupun digantung di dinding. Sakura tahu wanita itu adalah kekasih ayahnya, bahkan calon isteri. Kemarin malam mereka bertengkar―karena kehadirannya. Sakura menyadari itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kakashi tidak jadi menikahi Rin karena dirinya.

Sakura menggeleng keras. Dia takut itu terjadi. Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Sakura bangkit dari kursi. Tangannya meraih tubuh berbulu Kimura yang belum selesai menghabiskan makanannya, membawanya ke ruang tamu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kandang. "Maaf, Kimu, aku tidak bisa membawamu. Kau jaga rumah ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepasmu―kau tahu nanti Ayah Kakashi bisa marah besar kalau kau mengacaukan isi rumah." Akhirnya dengan berat hati dia meninggalkan Kimura terkurung di dalam kandang.

Sakura memakai mantel dan sepatu _boot_. Angin malam musim gugur bisa membuatnya flu. Di depan apartemen Kakashi, dia menghentikan taksi dan meminta sang supir membawanya ke alamat yang ditulisnya di secarik kertas. Berselang dua puluh menit kemudian, taksi yang mengantarnya tiba di depan sebuah gedung perkantoran besar. Sakura membayar supir dan meninggalkan taksi untuk kemudian melangkah masuk ke gedung itu. Lantai yang ditujunya adalah kantor redaksi sebuah majalah populer di Konoha. Entah mengapa dadanya jadi berdebar-debar. Seolah tidak ingin wajahnya dikenali orang-orang, Sakura membetulkan syalnya sehingga melingkar sampai menutupi bagian mulutnya. Tudung mantelnya tidak dilepas. Buru-buru dia menuju lift agar bisa segera sampai di lantai dua belas. Begitu pintu lift terbuka di lantai tujuannya, Sakura cepat-cepat menghampiri meja resepsionis selagi lobi sedang tidak banyak orang.

"Permisi, aku mau ketemu Bibi Rin," kata Sakura pada seorang petugas wanita. Wanita itu nampak terkejut dan memandang heran. Sakura tahu penampilannya dicurigai. Matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak akan ada orang lain yang mendengar, kemudian dia berbisik, "Hari ini Bibi Rin ulang tahun. Aku dan Paman Kakashi membuat kejutan untuknya. Bisa aku bertemu dengannya sekarang?"

Si petugas wanita nampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum ramah pada Sakura―kelihatannya kecurigaannya sudah hilang. "Apa Bibi Rin yang kaumaksud itu bernama Utsukushi Rin?" tanyanya. Sakura tidak yakin, tapi dia mengangguk saja. Kemudian wanita itu menelepon Rin yang dimaksudkannya, memberitahunya bahwa ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menunggunya di lobi. Kemudian Sakura diminta menunggu. Sakura hanya berharap tidak salah orang.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang Rin membuatnya menunggu lama sekali. Sakura mulai tidak nyaman dengan pandangan petugas resepsionis yang sejak tadi tidak beralih darinya. Jangan-jangan wanita itu bohong, bukan memanggil Rin, tetapi polisi karena mengira Sakura adalah seorang penyusup. Tapi menyadari ketidaknyamanan Sakura, wanita itu tersenyum. Dia kemudian bertanya, "Apa kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya, Nona Kecil?"

Sakura hampir tersedak air liur. "Tidak. Aku belum pernah ke sini. Kenapa Kakak bertanya begitu?"

"Hm... entahlah. Kayaknya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini. Atau kau pernah masuk iklan di majalah atau TV?"

"Mana mungkin!" Sakura tertawa garing. "Aku cuma anak sekolahan biasa. Mana mungkin masuk TV atau majalah. Hahaha... Kakak pasti salah lihat." Tapi kata-katanya itu tidak membuat rasa penasaran si petugas menghilang. Beruntung Sakura tidak perlu ditanyai macam-macam lagi karena orang yang ditunggunya muncul―untungnya Sakura tidak salah orang, wanita itu benar Rin kekasih Hatake Kakashi.

Rin nampak terkejut melihat Sakura. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sakura? Kakashi yang membawamu?" matanya mencari-cari seolah Kakashi bersembunyi di salah satu bagian di lobi itu.

"Tidak. Aku datang sendirian," kata Sakura. "Aku mau bicara dengan Rin-san. Ada waktu?"

Rin tidak menolak. Karena pertemuan ini adalah keinginan Sakura, maka mereka mengobrol di tempat yang Sakura pilih, kedai es krim yang tadi siang didatanginya dengan Kakashi.

"Kau marah pada Kakashi-san?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi setelah pesanan es krim coklat porsi besarnya datang―Rin hanya memesan segelas coklat panas. "Kemarin Rin-san meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan sampai sekarang tidak mau menjawab teleponnya, apalagi membalas pesan pendeknya. Kalau ini karena aku, kumohon maafkan dia. Seharusnya Rin-san marah padaku saja."

Rin menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak marah padamu atau pada Kakashi. Aku tidak sempat membalas pesan pendeknya, tidak bisa mengangkat teleponnya, karena aku sedang sibuk. Aku sedang dikejar _deadline_." Rin menceritakan soal pekerjaannya, menggambar ilustrasi untuk artikel majalah. Bulan ini dia sedang mendapat proyek pembuatan ilustrasi sampul novel―proyek pertamanya untuk sebuah buku. Tenggat waktunya jatuh di akhir bulan ini. Sementara ilustrasi yang diajukannya sudah dua kali ditolak. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya, dan Rin sedang bekerja keras menyelesaikan bagian terakhir.

"Aku cuma sedang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Kakashi tahu itu."

"Tapi kau menyebutnya pembohong," Sakura mengingatkannya.

Rin sejenak menatap es krim di mangkuk Sakura yang mulai mencair dan menggenang. Gadis itu tidak benar-benar menginginkannya padahal semua gadis menyukai es krim. Tapi Rin tahu itu bukan karena cuaca sedang dingin, melainkan ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya―pertengkarannya dengan Kakashi, tentu saja.

"Sakura, ada hal-hal yang diributkan orang dewasa dan tidak bisa dimengerti oleh anak-anak," katanya pelan-pelan, tanpa bermaksud menyinggung Sakura.

"Ya, aku memang cuma anak-anak." Sakura nyatanya tetap tersinggung. "Tapi aku tidak bisa diam kalau penyebab permasalahan kalian adalah aku."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku memang menyebutnya pembohong. karena aku kecewa padanya. Selama ini Kakashi yang kukenal adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab. Dia akan menerima konsekuensi apapun yang terjadi akibat keputusan atau tindakan yang diambilnya. Tapi aku tidak melihat itu padanya kemarin."

Rin menelan ludah dengan rasa sakit di kerongkongannya. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk meredam perasaan yang hampir membuatnya menangis. "Kakashi menolak kenyataan," ucapnya pedih.

"Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana jika aku yang berada pada posisi ibumu. Aku meninggal, meninggalkan seorang putri untuknya, tapi dia menolaknya. Di surga pun aku tidak akan pernah tenang."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak diantarkan ke meja, Sakura menyendokkan es krim coklat porsi besarnya ke dalam mulut. Rasa dingin dan manisnya coklat membantu mengembalikan keceriaan di wajahnya. Kini Sakura bisa tersenyum. "Ayahku tidak begitu," gumamnya sebelum melahap sendokan ke dua.

Nampak ketidak-pahaman di wajah Rin. Sakura kemudian menceritakan soal pengalamannya jalan-jalan keliling kota bersama Kakashi tadi siang, termasuk obrolan mereka tentang cita-cita saat di taman. Rin nampak sulit percaya, namun dia tahu Sakura tidak mungkin bohong.

"Dia membolehkanku memanggilnya 'Ayah'," ucap Sakura senang.

Sakura meraih kedua tangan Rin. "Tolong maafkan Ayah. Ayahku membutuhkanmu, aku juga. Kembalilah padanya. Kumohon..."

Rin menatap sepasang mata emerald Sakura. Kedua matanya sendiri kini berair.

**...**

Kakashi menyeruput teh hangat yang baru diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan di sebuah ruangan. Kepala pelayan yang menyambutnya di rumah besar bergaya Eropa klasik itu memintanya untuk menunggu karena majikannya sedang bersiap-siap menemuinya.

Kakashi kini sendirian setelah pelayan yang mengantarkan teh meninggalkannya di sana. Sambil menunggu, Kakashi mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan. Dia tertarik pada gorden berwarna keemasan yang menghias tiga jendela di ruangan besar itu, warnanya menyatu dengan dinding yang dipasangi kertas dinding bermotif garis-garis vertikal berwarna pastel. Selera si pemilik rumah pasti tinggi sekali. Kelihatan dari rancangan rumah dan barang-barang miliknya, orang itu bukan hanya punya uang banyak, tapi juga selera yang bagus. Yang Kakashi tahu tentang klien atasannya itu adalah dia seorang pemilik _brand _tas wanita terkenal. Begitu melihat sebuah emblem perak di atas meja, berbentuk bunga sakura bertangkai dengan empat kelopak―mirip semanggi berdaun empat, barulah Kakashi tahu brand apa yang dimaksud. _Tsue_. Agak sulit dipercaya, karena bosnya tidak pernah kedapatan proyek dari orang-orang ternama. Mendapat order satu bulan sekali pun seperti sebuah keberuntungan bagi perusahaan _interior design_ mereka.

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangan lagi. Sebuah lukisan abstrak digantung di antara dua jendela. Kakashi tidak paham seni lukisan, sehingga baginya gambar itu hanya tumpukan bentuk-bentuk aneh seperti mata, sebuah tangan, bibir, dan sesuatu yang mirip sayap; yang dipadukan dengan warna-warna kontras. Tapi Kakashi yakin harga lukisan itu pasti mahal. Sebuah lukisan lain, yang ini berupa potret wanita ber-_kimono _merah terang dengan latar belakang pohon sakura di musim semi, digantung di belakang sepasang meja kerja besar dan kursi berlengan yang nampak mewah. Wajahnya cantik meski nampak sudah berumur, rambut pirangnya disanggul, posisi badannya yang agak menyerong dalam lukisan memancarkan aura keanggunan seorang wanita dewasa.

Kakashi agak terkejut ketika sosok dalam lukisan itu memasuki ruangan dan menyapanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hatake-san," ucap wanita itu. Dia tidak memakai _kimono_ seperti dalam lukisan melainkan setelan setengah resmi yang lebih modern. Wanita itu duduk di seberang meja berkaki pendek tempat Kakashi dijamu. Kacamatanya dilepas, dan dia menghela napas lelah. "Maaf malam-malam memintamu datang. Aku perlu cepat menyelesaikan urusan kita ini, sementara aku baru kembali dari London," katanya.

"Aku Tsunade―kalau Jiraiya belum memberitahukanmu soal aku," dia menjulurkan tangan pada Kakashi yang langsung disambut hangat.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tsunade-san. Tentu saja bosku memberitahuku soal itu." Kakashi tertawa kecil.

Tsunade mengangguk. Dia memakai lagi kacamatanya, dan berputar ke balik meja kerjanya yang besar, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci, kemudian kembali ke tempatnya semula duduk dengan membawa lembaran kertas. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja berkaki pendek agar Kakashi juga bisa melihatnya. Kakashi mengenal gambar di atas kertas―itu bahkan hasil rancangannya sendiri. Tapi Tsunade memiliki gambarnya adalah keadaan yang membuatnya bingung.

"Aku mau rancangan ini untuk tokoku―Kau tahu 'kan selama ini barang-barang jualanku cuma dijual di toko kecil di dalam mall. Aku mau punya toko sendiri―Err, apa namanya ini?"

"Sky Cage," kata Kakashi.

"Ya! Nama yang bagus. Cocok dengan rancangannya. Sky Cage. Sangkar Langit. Ini sempurna!" Tsunade berangan-angan. "Aku ingin membuat galeri di lantai satu sampai tiga. Lantai empat ke atas untuk kantor―hm, aku butuh dua puluh lantai saja; tidak perlu tinggi, tapi aku mau luas."

Kakashi belum sembuh dari keterkejutan dan rasa tidak percaya saat Tsunade mengatakan bahwa proyek ini adalah proyek tunggal yang ditawarkan untuknya, artinya atasan Kakashi tidak ikut ambil bagian di dalamnya. Menurut cerita Tsunade, pada saat mengajukan permintaan ke kantor Jiraiya, pria itu menolak dengan alasan sedang menangani proyek lain, sehingga dia menawarkan rancangan milik Kakashi. Tsunade langsung setuju begitu melihat gambarnya.

"Untuk urusan kontrak kerja, silakan bicara dengan asistenku. Maaf sekali aku ada urusan lain," kata Tsunade sesaat sebelum seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek bernama Shizune memasuki ruangan. Tsunade bangkit berdiri dan menyalami Kakashi untuk berpamitan.

"Sudah menemukannya?" Tsunade bertanya dengan suara pelan pada Shizune. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. Dengan gerutu-gerutu pelan yang tidak jelas didengar Kakashi, Tsunade pergi meninggalkannya dengan sang asisten.

Shizune menyalami tangan Kakashi. "Apa kabar, Hatake-san? Maafkan Tsunade-sama. Beliau kurang berminat mengurusi hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kontrak kerja, jadi yang begini biasanya diserahkan pada saya. Selain itu Beliau sedang ada urusan pribadi, makanya kurang fokus."

"Tidak apa," kata Kakashi.

Mereka menyelesaikan urusan penandatanganan kontrak kerja itu tidak sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian. Kakashi menerima royalti yang baginya cukup besar, atas rancangan Sky Cage yang dibeli Tsunade untuk tokonya. Pembangunan akan dimulai bulan depan, dan direncanakan selesai sebelum musim panas tahun depan.

Kakashi tidak mentah-mentah menerima keputusan sepihak bosnya, meski nyatanya dia mendapat keuntungan luar biasa. Begitu di telepon untuk meminta konfirmasi, Jiraiya mengakui persis seperti cerita Tsunade. Tapi Kakashi tidak percaya Jiraiya rela begitu saja melepas proyek besar itu. Akhirnya pria tua itu mengaku bahwa dia berencana pensiun dan akan mengerjakan bisnis lain. Proyek toko Tsunade diberikannya pada Kakashi sebagai hadiah pernikahan.

"Aku tidak tahu mau memberimu apa. Kuharap kau suka." Jiraiya tertawa parau dari seberang telepon.

"Bodoh. Aku bukannya suka. Ini lebih dari apa yang bisa aku terima," kata Kakashi, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan haru. Tentu saja dia sangat berterima kasih. Jiraiya adalah atasan yang kadang menjengkelkan, namun selalu bisa diandalkan. Tipe orang yang bisa dipercaya, dan sosok seorang ayah yang baik. Kakashi menemukan banyak kebaikan seorang ayah dalam diri Jiraiya dibandingkan ayahnya sendiri.

Sambungan telepon berakhir. Jiraiya di tempatnya sana kedengarannya sedang mabuk. Dia pasti minum-minum lagi di bar ditemani gadis-gadis penghibur. Kakashi menggelengkan kepala, pasrah pada satu tabiat buruk Jiraiya yang sulit dihilangkan.

Setibanya di rumah, perasaan Kakashi belum hilang. Kebahagiannya masih meluap-luap, bergejolak dalam perutnya. Kakashi berniat memberitahukannya pada Rin.

_Rin..._

Dia ingat masalahnya dengan Rin bahkan belum selesai. Mengingat itu, keceriaan Kakashi lenyap. Ponsel di saku celananya diambil, tidak ada satu pun panggilan masuk atau balasan pesan singkat dari Rin. Padahal dia meninggalkan pesan suara dengan harapan Rin mau balik menghubunginya. Di depan pintu, Kakashi lama menatap nama Rin di daftar kontak ponselnya. Kemudian nomornya ditekan, Kakashi mencoba meneleponnya lagi. Kali ini bukannya tidak diangkat, Rin malah memutuskan sambungan yang bahkan baru sampai pada nada tunggu ke dua. Hati Kakashi mencelos. Begitu marahkah Rin padanya?

Kakashi membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perasaan hancur. Ruangan di dalam gelap gulita. Pikirnya Sakura yang mematikan lampu―mungkin gadis itu terbiasa melakukannya di rumahnya sendiri ketika pergi tidur. Kakashi meraba-raba stop kontak di dinding. Sebelum tangannya berhasil menekan tombol, matanya menangkap cahaya-cahaya lilin dari meja di ruang makan. Kakashi penasaran. Pelan-pelan dia melangkah ke sumber cahaya. Memang benar di meja makan dipasang tiga batang lilin panjang yang diletakkan di tengah meja, sementara di sekelilingnya hidangan makan malam ditata rapi―lengkap dengan botol sampanye. Lilin-lilin yang lebih kecil diletakkan mengelilingi ruang makan itu sehingga cahaya di sana berpendar remang-remang penuh keromantisan.

Ulah siapa ini? Kakashi bertanya-tanya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan yang kurus menjulur dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Kakashi sempat tersentak, tapi dia segera mengenali caranya saat Rin menempelkan tubuh di punggungnya. Kakashi menggenggam kedua tangan Rin yang bertaut di perutnya.

"Rin... Kau yang membuat ini semua?"

Kepala Rin yang menempel di punggung Kakashi mengangguk. "Selamat ya. Kau berhasil," ucap Rin.

Kakashi melepaskan tangan Rin, dan berbalik untuk menghadap wanitanya itu. Bermandikan cahaya lilin, wajah Rin nampak semakin cantik. Kakashi membelai lembut pipinya. "Apa maksudmu? Selamat untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Aku sudah dengar dari Jiraiya-san―tadi dia meneleponku."

Kakashi sekarang paham mengapa Jiraiya cepat-cepat memutuskan telepon. Bukan karena sedang mabuk, tapi dia mencari kesempatan untuk memberitahukan kebahagiaan Kakashi pada Rin.

"Kubilang apa, Tuhan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan usahamu, asal kau mau bersabar sedikit lagi," kata Rin.

Kakashi menatap sepasang mata besarnya yang indah. "Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

Rin mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kalau melihat putri kecilmu, marahku hilang."

"Oh... Apa yang Sakura katakan padamu?"

"Itu pembicaraan wanita. Laki-laki tidak boleh tahu."

"Begitu?"

Kakashi mendesak Rin ke lemari. Hidungnya menyesapi aroma harum tubuh Rin dari lehernya. Perlahan-lahan bibirnya menjelajah ke wajah Rin, dan mendarat di bibir merahnya. Kakashi menikmati sebuah ciuman, sebelum Rin melepaskannya dengan malu-malu.

"Kita memberikan tontonan yang tidak baik untuk―"

"_Haaaatshhhy..._" Kakashi menggosok-gosok hidungnya, lalu bersin lagi. Begitu menoleh, Sakura sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memamerkan sederet giginya. Kucing Persia miliknya ada dalam gendongan.

"Kimu lepas. Aku menemukannya di situ," dia menunjuk kolong akuarium di dekat sofa ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu saat-saat―_Haatsshy..._"

"Saat-saat apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos.

Meskipun hanya diterangi cahaya lilin, Sakura bisa melihat wajah Rin dan Kakashi berubah merah.

"Sudah. Anak kecil tidur sana!" Kakashi mengusir sebelum bersin lagi. "Jangan bawa _dia_ dekat-dekat denganku!"

Sakura menjulurkan lidah. "Ayo, Kimu, kita tidur saja. Biarkan orang dewasa bersenang-senang," katanya sambil berlalu.

**bersambung...**


	3. Chapter 3

**First Sight Daughter**

* * *

**bagian tiga**

.

.

Sebuah keluarga dimana ada ayah, ibu, serta anak yang bahagia, seperti yang Sakura impikan selama ini hampir menjadi miliknya. Bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi adalah sebuah anugrah bagi Sakura. Dia adalah sosok ayah yang selama ini dirindukannya, penuh perhatian, mengerti bagaimana memperlakukan anak seusianya, punya selera humor yang bagus―dan yang terpenting, dia akan selalu ada di setiap waktu Sakura membutuhkannya. Ditambah lagi dengan sosok Rin yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi isterinya. Sakura akan memiliki ibu baru. Memang ibunya yang telah meninggal tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun di hatinya. Namun dengan hadirnya Rin, keluarga kecil ini akan semakin lengkap. Sakura pun sudah lama merindukan belaian kasih seorang ibu. Sakura ingin menjadi bagian keluarga mereka selama-lamanya.

Kakashi sudah memikirkan semua kebutuhan Sakura. Ada sebuah ruangan tak terpakai di apartemennya yang selama ini hanya dijadikannya sebagai tempat penyimpanan barang-barang. Ruangan itu cukup untuk dijadikan kamar untuk putrinya. Setelah merapikan semua barang-barang di sana―sebagian besar yang sudah benar-benar tidak terpakai dibuang―ruangan itu dibersihkannya bersama Sakura, dibersihkan dari debu tebal dan jaring laba-laba yang banyak melempel di langit-langit. Setelah itu mereka mengecat temboknya. Sakura diperbolehkan memilih warna kesukaannya sendiri―Sakura menginginkan warna temboknya senada dengan warna rambutnya, _pink_. Kakashi tidak mungkin selamanya memberikan kamarnya dipakai Sakura, sementara dirinya tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Lagi pula Kakashi akan menikah. Sudah tentu dia dan putrinya membutuhkan ruang pribadi masing-masing.

Di hari Minggu, Kakashi dan Rin mengajak Sakura membeli barang-barang kebutuhan anak gadis di kamarnya; lemari pakaian, tempat tidur, meja belajar dan rak buku, dan beberapa barang-barang lucu―boneka-boneka, lampu meja berbentuk kucing yang menyala di kepala, serta macam-macam hiasan meja. Rin menemaninya memilih baju-baju dan sepatu baru. Untuk urusan yang satu itu, Kakashi tak mau ambil pusing. Belanja memang keahlian para wanita. Dan biasanya para lelaki hanya kebagian tugas membawakan tas-tas belanjaan. Benar saja.

Setelah kamar Sakura selesai didandani, gadis itu bersorak girang, berlari dan melemparkan diri ke tempat tidur. Seprai berwarna lavender bermotif bunga-bunga semanggi, dengan selimut yang hangat, serta suasana kamar yang nyaman dan harum permen karet yang khas. Rin yang merapikannya. Di ambang pintu, dia bersama Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keceriaan gadis kecil itu.

"Terima kasih, Ibu," ucap Sakura dari atas tempat tidur.

Sebuah perasaan yang bergejolak di hati Rin membuat matanya berair. Dia melangkah menghampiri Sakura, dan kemudian memeluknya dengan sayang. Kepalanya dibelai lembut, dicium seolah-olah Sakura adalah putrinya sendiri. Kakashi memandangi mereka berdua dengan perasaan bahagia yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Tuhan telah mengirimkan malaikat kecil untuknya dan calon pendamping hidupnya.

Hari pernikahan Kakashi dan Rin sudah semakin dekat. Satu minggu lagi mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Segala persiapan dilakukan. Sakura menemani Rin _fitting_ gaun pengantin. Itu sebuah gaun putih sederhana, namun tampak begitu indah dan anggun ketika Rin memakainya. Kemudian Rin memilihkan gaun untuk Sakura―dia mendapat peran sebagai pengiring pengantin wanita. Setelah _fitting _selesai, mereka mengecek persiapan di tempat resepsi pernikahan. Seorang _even organizer_ menjelaskan gambaran dekorasinya pada Kakashi. Kakashi dan Rin menyetujui konsepnya. Persiapan makanan pun sudah beres. Semuanya telah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu hari bahagia itu tiba.

Sakura mengajak ayah dan ibunya makan es krim di pondok langganannya setelah itu. Kakashi tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Sakura suka sekali es krim padahal udara sedang dingin. "Karena semua gadis menyukai es krim," kata Rin dan Sakura berbarengan. Kakashi menautkan alis. Pikirnya kedua wanita itu memang cocok. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ngeri dengan kenyataan itu.

Akhirnya siang itu menjadi acara jalan-jalan. Mereka pergi ke taman ria atas usulan Sakura. Bermain macam-macam wahana, masuk rumah hantu, naik _roller coaster_―Kakashi menolak yang ini, dipaksa Sakura pun dia tidak mau, tidak peduli meski disebut payah. Kakashi pernah punya pengalaman buruk dengan _coaster_, dan sesekali dia masih memimpikannya. Setelah Sakura dan Rin puas dengan _roller coaster_, mereka bermain _ice skating_. Di antara mereka bertiga, hanya Rin yang tidak bisa meluncur. Dia juga punya pengalaman tak menyenangkan dengan sepatu _skating_ itu. Tapi setelah Sakura membujuknya, Rin mau mencoba. Kakashi mengajarinya meluncur―dia tidak akan rela jika petugas (pria lain) yang harus mengajari Rin. Hal paling menyenangkan berikutnya adalah melihat pertunjukan lumba-lumba. Atraksi yang mengagumkan membuat mata Sakura terpana dan tidak beralih sedikitpun dari kolam. Pada saat bagian lumba-lumba mencium pipi pengunjung, Sakura turun dari bangku penonton dan ikut bergabung ke pinggir kolam. Dingin dan licinnya moncong si lumba-lumba yang menempel ke pipi Sakura membuatnya menyengir geli. Kakashi memotretnya dari tempat duduk.

Ketika hari menjelang sore, Sakura menawarkan diri untuk membelikan Rin dan Kakashi minuman. Keduanya menunggu di sebuah bangku, sementara Sakura masuk dalam antrian pembeli. Tapi tiba-tiba lengan Sakura ditarik keluar dari antrian.

Mata emerald Sakura membelalak. Tubuhnya jadi kaku mengenali orang yang menariknya tadi. "Shizune, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Sakura membisikkan pertanyaan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu, Sakura-chan," kata Shizune sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Kenapa kau di sini? Ke mana saja kau selama ini, huh?"

Sakura menoleh pada Kakashi dan Rin yang sedang asik bercengkrama di bangku tempat dia tadi meninggalkan mereka. Aman. Keduanya tidak memperhatikannya. Sakura lalu membawa wanita berambut hitam pendek itu sedikit menjauh ke tempat yang menghalangi mereka dari jarak pandang Kakashi dan Rin.

"Shizu, dengarkan aku." Sakura menatap Shizune dengan tatapan memohon. "Tolong jangan katakan apapun padanya. Kumohon. Anggap kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku di sini. _Okay_?"

Wajah Shizune berubah khawatir. "Tsunade-sama sedang marah besar. Beliau mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura menggeleng. Raut wajahnya kini nampak tidak peduli. "Aku tidak akan pulang. Aku menemukan keluarga di sini. Mereka orang-orang yang baik. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana selain pulang ke rumah baruku, dimana ada kehangatan keluarga..."

"Tapi―"

"Tolonglah, Shizune," Sekali lagi Sakura memperlihatkan wajah memohonnya.

Jika sudah begitu, Shizune tahu tidak ada hal apapun yang bisa mengubah keputusan Sakura. Shizune sudah cukup mengerti bagaimana keras kepalanya gadis itu. Tapi melihatnya di tempat ini, bersama orang lain yang dianggapnya sebagai keluarga, mungkin Sakura benar-benar telah menemukan 'rumah' yang selama ini dirindukannya. Jika Sakura bahagia di sana, maka tak ada alasan bagi Shizune untuk merebut kebahagiaan gadis kecil yang disayanginya itu. Dia hanya tinggal memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi atasannya.

Shizune memeluk erat Sakura sebelum melepasnya. Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sakura membalasnya dengan permintaan maaf dan ucapan terima kasih. Ini adalah perpisahan yang berat. Tapi bagi Sakura, pertemuan dengan Shizune adalah pertanda buruk.

Sakura kembali ke tempat Kakashi dan Rin membawa minuman. Gadis itu beralasan pergi ke toilet dulu karena sudah tidak bisa menahan kantung kemihnya dan terpaksa mengantri lama di sana, sehingga butuh waktu lama untuk kembali. Kakashi dan Rin bisa mengerti. Sakura lega mereka tidak mencurigai apapun, artinya mereka tidak mengetahui pertemuannya dengan Shizune.

Tapi tetap saja pertemuan itu menimbulkan kegelisahan di hati Sakura, dan belum juga hilang hingga mereka tiba di rumah. Kakashi mengantarnya ke kamar, menyelimutinya, dan mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya sebelum mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu. Tapi Sakura menahannya. Dia meminta Kakashi tetap di sana sampai dia tertidur. Sungguh kegundahan di hatinya tak bisa hilang. Namun merasuk semakin dalam, semakin menguasai pikirannya. Sakura dibayangi ketakutan.

Sakura menarik tangan Kakashi, menggenggamnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya yang lebih kecil. "Ayah, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Saku. Aku akan di sini sampai kau tertidur." Dia tidak menyadari bahwa kalimat permintaan Sakura bermaksud lebih luas. Kakashi mulai mengerti adanya ketakutan yang meliputi anak gadisnya ketika menatap sepasang mata emeraldnya. Satu tangannya masih digenggam―semakin erat. Kakashi mengusap lembut kepala Sakura dengan tangannya yang bebas, seperti yang dulu dilakukan ibunya ketika di malam hari dia terbangun oleh mimpi buruk. Kakashi berharap ketakutan Sakura akan lenyap seiring usapan-usapan lembut tangannya.

"Tidurlah, Sakura. Bermimpi yang indah."

Sakura memejamkan mata, dan cairan bening meluncur dari ekor matanya. Kakashi menghapus air matanya itu. "Tidurlah," bisiknya.

"Aku sayang padamu, Ayah."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Saku."

Kakashi belum berhenti mengusap kepala putrinya. Sebuah senandung meluncur dari mulutnya, nyanyian pengantar tidur yang pernah satu kali dinyanyikan ayahnya ketika dia kecil. Dia ingat betul saat itu―sekali saja ayahnya menyanyikannya, dia mengingatnya seumur hidup, karena bersama nyanyian itu dia merindukan perhatian ayahnya yang terus saja berkurang.

Ketika genggaman tangan Sakura mulai mengendur, Kakashi tahu gadis itu sudah terlelap. Pelan-pelan tangannya dilepas, dan tangan Sakura dibenahi dalam posisi nyaman. Selimutnya dinaikkan sampai menutupi leher. Rambut-rambut merah muda disingkirkan dari kening, Kakashi mendaratkan kecupan di sana.

"Mimpilah yang indah, Malaikat Kecilku," bisiknya.

Sebelum mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu, Kakashi memandangi putri kecilnya sejenak. Sebuah senyuman mengembang. Dan pintu pun ditutupnya.

Esok paginya Rin datang dengan semangat, bersiap mengantar Sakura mendaftar ke sekolah. Sebelum ini pembicaraan mengenai pendidikan Sakura sudah disepakati bersama dengan Kakashi, juga Sakura sendiri. Sakura akan masuk sekolah menengah pertama di awal musim dingin―melanjutkan sekolahnya yang dulu terhenti setelah kematian ibu kandungnya, tapi di sekolah baru yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Kakashi.

Rin menyempatkan diri membuatkan sarapan untuk calon suami dan anak gadisnya, _sandwich_ isi tuna dan sayuran, segelas susu coklat untuk Sakura, dan secangkir kopi hangat untuk Kakashi. Kakashi sudah duduk di meja makan, sementara Sakura masih berberes di kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana sampulmu, Rin?" tanya Kakashi setelah Rin bergabung di seberang meja.

"Diterima dengan baik. Mereka memuji gambarku, dan berencana mengajukan kontrak jangka panjang untuk novel-novel terbitan mereka selanjutnya," kata Rin dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"_Yokatta. _Kalau begitu sebentar lagi kau akan pindah kantor?"

"Kelihatannya tidak. Meskipun kontrak jangka panjang, statusku tetap sebagai pekerja lepas. Malah aku akan mengerjakannya di rumah―aku ingin memiliki banyak waktu untukmu dan Sakura kita."

Kakashi tersenyum mengerti. "Kau memang begitu, bukan tipe orang yang suka bekerja di satu perusahaan untuk selama-lamanya." Rin tertawa. Dan balas mencibir bahwa Kakashi juga tipe yang sama sepertinya.

"Entah kau sadar atau tidak, semenjak kehadiran Sakura, hidup kita jadi lebih baik," kata Rin. "Maksudku, sekarang kau mendapatkan proyek besar, lalu aku mendapat kontrak kerja baru―menggambar untuk sampul novel! Kau tahu aku memimpikannya dari dulu."

Kakashi menggenggam lembut tangan Rin. "Dan kita akan lebih bahagia. Dia malaikat kecil pembawa keberuntungan." Rin tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

Di sela obrolan mereka, terdengar bel di depan pintu dibunyikan.

"Biar aku yang buka," kata Kakashi sebelum bangkit dari kursi, berjalan melewati ruang tamu, dan membukakan pintu.

Hal yang paling tidak pernah disangkanya adalah pemilik _brand _tas ternama yang baru kemarin membeli hasil rancangan gedungnya menjadi tamunya pagi ini. Sang asisten wanita yang berambut hitam pendek setia berdiri di belakangnya. Kakashi tidak yakin melihat kekhawatiran di raut wajahnya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_" Kakashi menyapa ramah.

Tsunade membalas ucapannya disertai senyuman singkat. Wajahnya nampak tidak senang dan terkesan sedang terburu-buru. Kakashi tidak bisa menebak apa yang membuatnya datang ke rumahnya pagi sekali. Mungkin soal pekerjaan, pikirnya. Yang dia tahu, Tsunade merupakan tipe orang yang tidak bisa banyak menunggu dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu. Apapun itu, Kakashi memberi jalan untuk mempersilakan mereka masuk. Dia memanggil Rin, dan memperkenalkannya pada Tsunade setelah menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi langsung saja," kata Tsunade setelah melirik teh yang dibuatkan Rin untuknya tanpa minat. Perhatiannya beralih pada Kakashi. "Soal kontrak kerja yang telah kita sepakati bersama kemarin malam. Aku tidak akan menuntut pengembalian uang muka yang sudah kubayarkan padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Aku membatalkannya."

Sepasang mata Kakashi mengedip-ngedip seolah matanya baru kemasukan sesuatu. Dia tak percaya. "Kalau begitu Anda pasti punya alasan yang masuk akal," ucap Kakashi berusaha terdengar tenang.

"Sebenarnya alasan pribadi."

"Alasan pribadi?" Kakashi berusaha tetap tenang, namun tak bisa menahan suaranya. "Alasan pribadi seperti apa yang membuat Anda membatalkan kontrak kerja yang sudah sama-sama kita sepakati?"

Tsunade mengalihkan tatapan jauh ke belakang pundak Kakashi. "Dia," ucapnya.

Begitu Kakashi menoleh, Sakura berdiri mematung dengan sebagian tubuhnya tersembunyi oleh tembok. Mulutnya membisu, tapi Kakashi bisa mengartikan ketakutan di matanya. Rin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Pundak gadis kecil itu dirangkulnya, sementara matanya menatap Tsunade dengan bingung.

"Aku ingin anak itu dikembalikan," kata Tsunade yang kini sudah bangkit berdiri, bersiap menyambut Sakura.

Perhatian Kakashi kembali padanya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Asisten wanita yang bernama Shizune bersiap melakukan tugasnya untuk memberi Kakashi jawaban. Namun majikannya memberinya suatu gerakan sebagai isyarat agar diam, untuk membiarkannya bicara sendiri.

"Anak itu adalah cucuku. Satu-satunya pewaris bisnis besarku," kata Tsunade. "Sudah satu minggu dia hilang." Matanya menatap tajam Sakura, sementara gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan Rin yang melingkar di pundaknya.

Kakashi mulai mengerti sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu. Anda salah jika Andapikir aku menculik Sakura. Seminggu yang lalu dia datang. Dia memberiku ini―" Kakashi mengambil surat dari Haruno Kaori yang diberikan Sakura di hari pertama mereka bertemu, yang disimpan di buffet pendek di ruang tamunya, dan memberikannya pada Tsunade, "―wasiat dari ibunya untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya―aku," dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Wajah Tsunade berubah setelah membaca secarik kertas yang diberikan Kakashi. Kemudian dia tertawa, cukup keras. Sambil melipat kertas itu dia melempar tatapan geli pada Kakashi. "Apa lagi yang dikatakannya padamu?"

Ragu-ragu Kakashi melirik Sakura. Setelah reaksi Tsunade sebelum ini, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kakashi merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan. "Ibunya punya bisnis, tapi bangkrut sebelum meninggal..." kata Kakashi.

Tsunade menggeleng. Surat yang diberikan Kakashi padanya tadi dikembalikan. Wajahnya nampak menahan tawa. "Kau tidak terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi anak kecil," katanya.

"Bohong?"

"Tanyakan itu pada Sakura." Tsunade menatap gadis itu. "Kau memang paling pandai mengarang cerita. Tidak puas membohongi nenekmu setiap hari? Kali ini sandiwara apa lagi yang kaubuat? Hm?"

Sakura hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah.

Kakashi tanpa sadar menggeser Tsunade dengan agak kasar, merebut posisinya agar bisa menatap wajah Sakura. Gadis kecil itu belum berani mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi Kakashi tidak peduli. Dia hanya butuh jawaban.

"Benarkah yang dikatakan Nyonya ini? Benar dia nenekmu―seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada karena kaubilang tidak punya siapapun lagi? Benarkah ini semua cuma sandiwara? Sakura? Sakura, jawab aku!"

Dengan keras Kakashi mengguncang-guncang pundak Sakura. Namun Rin cepat-cepat menghentikan calon suaminya. Wanita itu mengulang pertanyaan Kakashi dengan lebih halus dan hati-hati. Namun Sakura tetap bergeming. Wajahnya masih tersembunyi. Hanya tetesan air matanya yang jatuh ke pangkuan Rin yang menjawabnya.

Kakashi menghilang ke dalam kamar Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar dengan menyeret koper milik Sakura yang sudah terisi penuh. Kotak berjeruji berisi makhluk yang mengeong-ngeong panik juga dibawanya keluar kamar. Sambil terbersin-bersin, semua barang itu diletakkannya di luar pintu. Kakashi menghampiri Tsunade dan mengembalikan cek pembayaran uang muka yang pernah diterimanya kemarin malam dengan senang hati. "Anda tidak perlu cemas, satu perak pun uang Anda belum saya pakai," katanya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa urusan kita sudah beres di sini. Ayo, Shizune. Bawa Sakura ke mobil." Dengan sikap arogan yang tak pernah hilang, Tsunade meninggalkan ruang tamu Kakashi.

Shizune meminta diri pada Rin untuk menggandeng Sakura pergi. Tapi gadis kecil itu enggan melangkah. Wajahnya menatap Rin penuh permohonan. Rin tahu Sakura tidak ingin pergi. Tapi keadaan ini membuatnya sulit untuk mempertahankan Sakura di sisinya, meski sebenarnya dia kini sudah sungguh-sungguh sayang padanya dan tidak ingin kehilangan gadis kecil itu.

Air mata Sakura mengalir makin deras. Matanya yang kini merah berpaling pada Kakashi. "Ayah... kau sudah janji tidak akan meninggalkanku..."

Kakashi tidak mau menatapnya.

"Kau janji padaku..."

"Pulanglah," ucap Kakashi dingin. "Kembalilah ke rumah di mana seharusnya kau berada. Aku bukan ayahmu." Untuk terakhir kalinya Kakashi menatap sepasang mata emerald Sakura, sebelum dia menutup pintu.

Sakura menatap pintu apartemen Kakashi yang bisu itu tanpa berkedip. Air matanya belum berhenti mengalir, namun isakannya tertelan kesunyian yang menusuk sampai ke jantungnya seperti dinginnya angin musim gugur pagi itu. Bayangan Kakashi dan Rin semakin mengecil, mengecil, kemudian lenyap dalam kegelapan. Satu hentakan keras menghantam kesadarannya ketika dia tahu pintu itu telah tertutup rapat. Ayah dan ibu impiannya kini lenyap. Sakura sendirian lagi. Air matanya menetes lagi.

"Kau sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, Sakura," kata Tsunade dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke rumah di mana seharusnya Sakura berada, seperti ucapan Kakashi.

"Setiap kali ada kesempatan, kau pergi diam-diam. Apa itu jadi hobi barumu selain berbohong? Kenapa sikapmu selalu seperti ini? Senang sekali membuat masalah. Kau mau aku terserang penyakit, huh? Aku selalu memberikan apa saja kebutuhanmu selama ini, dan begini caramu membalasnya?"

"Aku tidak pernah minta apapun dari Nenek."

"Jangan membantah! Aku bekerja siang dan malam, supaya kau bisa hidup bahagia. Kau dilayani, kau dimanja, semua keinginanmu dibelikan―semua kulakukan untuk kebutuhanmu, Sakura."

"Tapi aku tidak butuh itu!" perhatiannya yang sejak tadi tertuju keluar jendela kini beralih pada Tsunade. "Aku tidak butuh semua yang bisa Nenek beli. Aku cuma butuh keluarga―ayah dan ibu. Itu kalau Nenek mau mengerti."

"Omong kosong. Ayah dan ibumu pasti sedih mendengarmu bicara begitu. Mereka sudah meninggal, Sakura! Terimalah kenyataan itu. Berpikirlah dewasa sedikit, kau tidak selamanya jadi anak-anak. Jangan manja meminta seluruh perhatianku. Bagaimanapun sibuknya aku, ini semua demi masa depanmu. Aku tetaplah nenekmu, dan aku menyayangimu. Nenek juga keluargamu, Saku―"

"Apa orang yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya, tidak pernah menyempatkan waktu meski cuma sebentar untuk sarapan bersama, atau mengucapkan selamat jalan sebelum aku berangkat sekolah, atau mengucapkan selamat tidur, bisa disebut sebagai keluarga?"

Sakura menatap neneknya marah sekali. Matanya yang masih bengkak mengeluarkan cairan bening lagi.

"Nenek tidak pernah melakukan itu untukku."

"Aku tahu." Tsunade menatap udara kosong. Dia menghela napas pelan sambil berpikir cukup lama. "Aku selalu memikirkan itu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, Saku. Aku juga tidak ingin jadi orang yang egois. Kau akan kusekolahkan di London."

"Apa?" mata Sakura membesar.

"Kau akan ikut denganku tinggal di London. Di sana aku punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusimu."

"Tidak mau!" Sakura nyaris berteriak. "Aku tidak mau ke mana-mana. Membawaku ke London cuma alasan Nenek, supaya Nenek tidak perlu bolak-balik Konoha-London untuk direpotkan olehku. Setelah aku tinggal di sana, Nenek cuma akan punya lebih banyak waktu untuk urusan Nenek sendiri."

Tsunade balas memelototinya. "Lancang sekali bicaramu! Apa satu minggu tinggal bersama orang asing itu membuatmu jadi kurang ajar?"

Sakura bertambah marah. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kakashi-san!"

Persis setelah limusin hitam yang membawa mereka berhenti di pelataran rumah Tsunade yang besar dan mewah, Sakura membuka pintu dan bergegas turun. Tsunade mengejarnya masuk ke rumah, mencoba menghentikannya. Namun gadis itu lebih dulu membanting pintu kamar dan mengunci diri di dalam. Percuma saja Tsunade memintanya keluar.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Nenek tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang kuinginkan," kata Sakura.

**...**

Kakashi terjaga dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak tadi malam dengan perasaan kosong. Setelah sekian hari hidup bersama seorang gadis kecil yang telah dianggap anak perempuannya sendiri, untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi merasa paginya amat hampa. Tidak ada lagi piring ke dua yang diisinya dengan _sandwich_ ataupun omelet untuk sarapan. Mug tinggi bercorak bunga yang biasanya dipenuhi susu coklat hangat kini tersimpan tak berguna di lemari peralatan makan. Tidak ada sosok cerewet duduk di hadapannya yang bercerita macam-macam dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Sepasang mata berlainan warna milik Kakashi menatap bekas gudang yang telah berubah menjadi kamar anak perempuan. Namun kamar itu kini telah kosong. Hanya ada tempat tidur yang tidak lagi hangat, boneka-boneka yang tersenyum kesepian, kotak musik yang tidak lagi mendentingkan alunan piano pengantar tidur, dan buku-buku cerita yang bersandar tanpa tuan di dalam rak.

Kakashi tahu dirinya merindukan gadis itu. Hati kecilnya tak bisa berbohong. Namun kerinduannya selalu diliputi rasa kecewa yang teramat dalam. Kakashi tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya berjalan begitu indah, namun harus berakhir dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Semua hanya pura-pura, tidak nyata. Sakura membohonginya. Sakura mempermainkannya. Semua keceriaan dan kebahagiaan yang telah bersemi indah dalam hidup barunya, nyatanya hanya permainan konyol seorang gadis kecil. Kakashi sungguh-sungguh kecewa.

Mungkin kini Kakashi membencinya.

"Tapi Sakura cuma anak-anak," kata Rin. Tangannya mengenggam hangat tangan Kakashi, berusaha membuat kekasihnya mengerti. "Dia cuma gadis yang kurang beruntung, karena kedua orang tuanya harus pergi sebelum dia siap. Kau harus memaklumi bahwa apa yang sudah dia lakukan, hanyalah bentuk dari pelampiasan keinginannya untuk memiliki kasih sayang seorang ayah dan ibu."

Kakashi menarik tangan dari genggaman Rin. Melanjutkan menyuap bubur kacang merah yang mulai dingin dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku tidak peduli lagi. Anggap saja dia tidak pernah mampir ke dalam hidup kita," gumamnya datar.

Rin bungkam. Dia mengerti seperti apa kekecewaan Kakashi. Membujuknya untuk membuatnya mengerti keadaan Sakura hanya akan menjadi usaha sia-sia. Rin tahu itu. Dia membiarkan Kakashi sembuh dengan sendirinya dari rasa kecewa itu. Biarkan dia berpikir dengan tenang.

Bunyi bel di depan pintu sedikit mengejutkan Rin. Dia mengajukan diri untuk menyambut tamu sebelum Kakashi sempat bangkit dari bangkunya. Di balik pintu yang mengayun membuka, berdiri Haruno Sakura seorang diri. Gadis itu mengucapkan salam sambil sedikit membungkuk pada Rin.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?" Rin bertanya ramah.

"Baik." Sakura tersenyum. Tapi senyuman yang dilihat Rin kali ini seperti bukan senyum Sakura yang biasanya.

"Apa aku boleh bertemu dengan Kakashi-san?"

"Tentu saja. Masuklah. Aku akan memanggilkannya."

Rin baru akan berbalik, namun tersentak begitu mengetahui Kakashi sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Mata Kakashi menatap dingin tamunya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Rin menegurnya. Tapi Kakashi kelihatan tidak peduli. Sakura pun mengabaikan sikap dingin lelaki berambut perak itu.

"Nenek akan membawaku tinggal di London," kata Sakura.

"Lalu?"

Sakura berhenti sejenak, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan sikap Kakashi yang lebih dingin daripada angin musim gugur. Sakura berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak menangis, sambil berkata, "Tolonglah, Ayah. Aku tidak mau ke London. Kau berjanji padaku tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

"Cukup, Sakura. Semuanya cuma sandiriwaramu sendiri. Jadi jangan anggap janji itu sungguhan," gumam Kakashi tanpa perasaan.

Sakura menelan rasa sakit hatinya. Matanya mulai berair, namun sekeras mungkin dia berusaha agar air mata itu tidak tumpah.

"Kalau memang aku tidak bisa tinggal denganmu lagi, setidaknya Ayah mau meluangkan waktu sebentar untukku hari ini. Masih ada daftar 'Rencana Ayah dan Anak' yang belum kita lakukan. Aku ingin pergi memancing sama Ayah." Bibirnya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Tanpa menimbang permintaan Sakura, Kakashi menolaknya. "Tidak bisa. Aku bukan ayahmu, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kita lakukan bersama. Selain itu, berhentilah memanggilku 'Ayah'. Sandiwaramu sudah tamat, Sakura. Pulanglah. Aku berharap tidak akan melihatmu lagi."

Sakura merasakan sebuah pedang tajam menusuk jantungnya. Pedang yang dingin, tajam, dan tak bisa lagi dicabut, menancap begitu dalam, dan menyakitkan. Air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Satu tetes meluncur di pipinya yang kemerah-merahan. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu. Sakura ingin mengucapkan banyak hal yang sudah dipikirkannya jika saja suatu hari sandiwaranya ketahuan. Namun tak satu pun kata yang bisa diucapkannya. Rasa sakit di hatinya terlalu berat. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menangis tertahan.

Sakura mengangguk, menandakan kepahamannya akan ucapan Kakashi tadi. Lidahnya belum sembuh dari kelu, sehingga yang bisa diucapkannya sebelum pergi hanyalah ucapan "Selamat tinggal."

Rin hendak menuruni undakan di depan pintu apartemen Kakashi untuk mengejar Sakura, namun lelaki itu menahannya.

Sakura dibiarkan pergi. Sendirian melangkah di jalanan sunyi, menerobos angin dingin. Air matanya belum berhenti mengalir. Meskipun beberapa kali tangannya menyeka pipi, matanya masih belum mampu membendung cairan bening yang keluar.

Hati Sakura sakit sekali. Tapi dia tahu rasa sakitnya itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kekecewaan yang Kakashi rasakan. Sakura tahu sandiwaranya akan menemui titik akhir yang disebut tamat. Tapi bukan tamat begini yang diinginkannya, meski dia tahu kemungkinan akan berakhir menyedihkan lebih besar dibandingkan harapan kosongnya. Sakura hanya ingin Kakashi tahu, bahwa meski sejak awal dirinya datang dalam kepura-puraan, namun rasa sayangnya tidak pernah pura-pura. Dia menyayangi Kakashi sungguh-sungguh. Menganggapnya seperti ayahnya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Rin, sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. Setiap senyum keceriaan yang mengembang di wajahnya bukan pura-pura. Sakura sungguh-sungguh bahagia hidup bersama Kakashi dan Rin.

Namun sekarang semuanya tinggal kenangan.

Kakashi kini membencinya. Satu kali saja mengabulkan keinginan Sakura, dia tidak mau. Padahal sebetulnya pergi memancing adalah rencana yang paling dirindukannya dilakukan bersama sosok seorang ayah setelah ayahnya sendiri meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan pesawat bersama sang ibu. Namun kini kerinduan itu harus dikuburkannya dalam-dalam.

Memancing sendirian memang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi Sakura terlanjur berencana melakukan itu hari ini, sebelum Tsunade membawanya pergi ke negeri yang jauh. Alih-alih menikmati, pikiran Sakura lebih banyak tersita oleh penyesalan ketimbang memperhatikan kail pancingnya yang digigit seekor ikan. Sakura bahkan membiarkan si ikan menarik umpan di ujung kail hingga tongkat pancingnya tercebur dan tenggelam ke kedalaman air danau.

Di atas perahu yang telah tertiup ke tengah danau, Sakura hanya melamun sambil memandangi foto kebahagiaan mereka dulu. Kakashi, Rin, dan dirinya tersenyum ceria. Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak dapat membendung air mata.

Semuanya tinggal kenangan, yang tersimpan abadi dalam selembar foto.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang. Foto di ujung jari Sakura melayang terbang tanpa bisa Sakura raih kembali, mendarat di permukaan air. Sakura menjulurkan tangan. Dia bersusah-payah meraih foto itu, namun jatuhnya terlalu jauh. Badan perahu yang nyaris terbalik membuat Sakura tersentak. Kakinya tanpa sengaja menendang dayung hingga tercebur ke air dan tenggelam sebelum dia bisa mengambilnya.

Tapi foto itu yang terpenting. Sakura mendayung perahu menggunakan tangan, menyipak-nyipak air agar perahu bergerak mendekat ke fotonya. Usahanya berhasil, foto itu sudah dekat. Namun jemarinya masih belum sampai meraih foto karena angin meniupnya sedikit menjauh. Sakura memajukan tubuh agar tangannya sampai. Tapi perahu yang kini beratnya tidak seimbang bergerak menelungkup dengan cepat, menumpahkan Sakura ke dalam air yang sedingin es. Sakura terkejut dan mulai panik. Tangannya menggapai ke permukaan air agar kepalanya tidak tenggelam. Tapi Sakura ingat dirinya tidak bisa berenang. Gerakannya tidak cukup bagus untuk membuat tubuhnya terus mengapung. Tubuhnya seolah-olah ditarik ke kedalaman air. Suara mengeong Kimura yang ditinggalkannya di tepi danau terdengar samar dan menghilang. Sakura tenggelam perlahan-lahan.

**...**

Rin telah selesai membereskan cucian piring bekas makan pagi mereka. Dia mengambil mantel di sofa ruang tamu. Dan hendak berpamitan pada Kakashi. Kekasihnya baru saja keluar dari ruangan bekas kamar Sakura dengan menyeret kantung plastik hitam besar yang sudah terisi hampir penuh. Rin memperhatikan langkah Kakashi terhenti di depan buffet pendek yang memisahkan ruang makan dengan ruang tamu. Tangan Kakashi meraih bingkai yang diletakkan di atas buffet, memandangi foto yang terbingkai di dalamnya; potret dirinya, Rin, dan Sakura―mereka tersenyum bahagia. Kakashi masih ingat foto itu diambil ketika mereka di taman ria.

"Kau akan menyesal melakukan itu," kata Rin.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Satu-satunya yang membuatku menyesal adalah tidak melakukannya," katanya sebelum memasukkan bingkai foto itu ke dalam kantung plastik.

"Terserahlah." Rin mulai putus asa. Dia tahu tidak akan mudah bagi Kakashi untuk sembuh dari kekecewaannya terhadap Sakura. Tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir Kakashi akan menyingkirkan semua kenangan tentang gadis kecil itu.

Rin mengecup pipi Kakashi, kemudian membelainya lembut. "Pergilah kerja."

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Kemarin kau menyaksikan aku kehilangan pekerjaan. Ingat?"

"Oke. Kau bisa ke kantor Jiraiya-san. Paling tidak ada yang kaulakukan daripada cuma duduk melamunkan Sakura di sini," kata Rin kesal. Beruntung dia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membanting pintu Kakashi.

Kakashi sadar bahwa kekecewaannya pada Sakura membuatnya bersikap menyebalkan, bahkan terhadap Rin. Memang tidak selamanya dia harus tenggelam dalam rasa kecewa. Hanya perlu sedikit saja yang harus dia lakukan. Satu hal itu adalah menghapus segala kenangan tentang Haruno Sakura. Melupakannya mungkin akan lebih baik. Mengaggap bahwa tidak pernah ada gadis kecil yang mendatanginya dan mengaku sebagai anak perempuannya. Tidak pernah ada 'Kegiatan Ayah dan Anak' yang pernah dilakukannya. Itu semua hanya mimpi.

Kakashi membawa keluar kantung plastik hitam berisi barang-barang Sakura itu, menaruhnya di tumpukan sampah yang letaknya cukup jauh di ujung jalan. Setelah ini, semuanya akan berjalan normal lagi.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke apartemen, langkah Kakashi dihentikan oleh suara wanita yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Saat Kakashi berbalik, dilihatnya Shizune berlari-lari kecil menyusulnya.

"Hatake-san,_ konnichi wa,_" sapanya dengan napas memburu.

Kakashi sebenarnya tidak suka ini. Di saat dia telah melepas segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sakura, tiba-tiba datang wanita yang dikenalnya sebagai asisten dari nenek gadis itu.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa denganku?"

Shizune mengatur napas sebelum berkata, "Apakah Sakura-chan bersamamu?"

"Tidak," jawabnya tak peduli. Melihat wajah khawatir Shizune, dia menambahkan, "Tadi dia datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Lalu pergi. Jangan tanya aku ke mana dia pergi―Anda tahu aku tidak peduli lagi soal itu."

Wajah Shizune yang memang sudah cemas, kini bertambah gelisah. "Dia belum juga kembali. Pesawat akan berangkat jam empat sore ini. Tsunade-sama menyuruhku untuk segera menemukannya."

"Jadi benar dia akan tinggal di London?"

Shizune mengangguk. "Bisnis tasnya berkembang pesat di Eropa. Tsunade-sama khawatir tidak bisa meninggalkan London untuk menengok Sakura di Konoha. Makanya beliau memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura tinggal di sana."

"Cih! Nenek macam apa dia? Memaksa anak seumur Sakura meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya cuma demi kepentingannya sendiri."

Shizune tercenung menatapnya. "Hatake-san, kau..."

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang tidak peduli pada Sakura, tapi ternyata tidak."

Rahang Kakashi tiba-tiba terkatup rapat. Dia bahkan terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri yang sebelum itu. Jadi apakah memang masih ada kepedulian pada Sakura dalam hatinya? Kakashi tidak tahu. Dan tidak mau tahu lagi. Berikutnya dia mengatakan pada Shizune untuk mencari Sakura ke tempat lain, karena gadis itu tidak lagi menjadi urusannya.

Entah mengapa rasanya sulit bagi Kakashi menghapus sosok gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu. Kebersamaan mereka hanya tujuh hari. Tapi tujuh hari itu telah mengubah hidupnya. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang memanggilnya ayah―Sakura membuatnya merasakan hidup sebagai seorang ayah, meski selama ini Sakura hanya membohonginya. Namun setiap detik kebersamaan itu tak bisa lenyap dari memorinya. Semuanya terasa begitu indah. Kenangan yang begitu dirindukan. Setiap bagian dari Sakura. Rengekan manjanya, gelak tawanya, ketika dia merajuk, ketika dia melakukan rencana-rencana untuk mengusilinya―dan suara nyaring saat memanggilnya ayah...

Kakashi merindukan putri kecilnya.

Angin kencang membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Pandangannya mengedar setelah menyadari sepasang kakinya bukan melangkah membawanya pulang, namun ke tempat yang jauh di seberang komplek apartemennya. Dia sedang melangkah di jalan kecil di pinggir danau. Kakashi menyesal terlalu banyak melamun.

Sepasang telinganya menangkap suara kucing mengeong nyaring. Dia kenal betul suara kucing ini. Tidak ada kucing lain yang bisa mengeong senyaring Kimura. Dugannya tepat. Makhluk berbulu putih dengan corak belang di bagian ekornya terlepas dari kandang. Kimura mengeong sambil mengendus-endus air danau. Begitu permukaan air sedikit berombak karena tertiup angin dan mengenai hidungnya, Kimura menarik kepalanya dengan kaget. Dia mengeong lagi. Pandangannya terlempar jauh ke tengah danau. Suaranya gelisah.

Kakashi melempar pandangan. Di tengah danau dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil bertudung mantel tercebur ke dalam air saat perahu kayu yang dinaikinya berguling terbalik. Kepalanya muncul dan menghilang dari permukaan air beberapa kali. Setelah itu tidak muncul lagi. Gadis itu sudah pasti tenggelam.

"Sakura!"

Kakashi berlari menceburkan diri ke danau, meluncur dengan cepat ke tengah. Menyelam ke dalam untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke permukaan. Kakashi berhasil mendapatkannya. Dia berenang ke tepi dengan Sakura dalam dekapan tangannya. Dinginnya air danau tidak dipedulikan meski hampir membuatnya mati rasa. Yang dipikirkannya saat itu adalah Sakura. Begitu sampai di tepi, tubuh Sakura dibaringkan di atas rumput. Sakura tidak sadarkan diri. Kakashi memompa dadanya sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Gadis itu belum juga sadar. Kakashi memberinya pernapasan buatan, namun hasilnya masih sama. Kakashi bahkan tidak merasakan denyut nadinya.

Kakashi mengangkatnya. Dia berlari ke jalan dan menghentikan taksi untuk membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan, Kakashi menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

"Bertahanlah, Saku. Kumohon. Aku tidak serius mengatakan tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Tubuh tak berdaya Sakura yang direbahkan di jok diangkatnya, disandarkan dalam pelukannya. Kepalanya dibelai dengan tangan gemetar. "Ayah tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Kumohon bertahanlah..."

Kakashi melepas Sakura di depan unit gawat darurat sebelum pintu ganda itu menutup rapat. Dia menyerahkan segala kepasrahannya pada Tuhan, dan berharap agar dokter mampu melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Di bangku ruang tunggu, Kakashi duduk dengan cemas.

Kesempatan ke dua. Itulah satu-satunya harapannya saat ini. Dia telah gagal menjadi ayah. Dan dia nyaris kehilangan putri kecilnya. Kakashi tidak ingin itu terjadi. Wajah Sakura yang begitu sedih, air mata yang mengalir di pipinya yang kemerahan, serta suara pilunya yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal; semuanya terus membayangi pikiran Kakashi. Dia menyesal, sungguh-sungguh menyesal pernah mengatakan berharap tidak lagi melihat Sakura. Bila masih diberi kesempatan ke dua, Kakashi berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan gadis kecilnya itu.

Tiga jam berlalu. Seorang dokter keluar menemui Kakashi, mengatakan bahwa Sakura kini baik-baik saja, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dicemaskan Kakashi. Pintu UGD mengayun membuka, dua orang perawat muncul dari dalam membawa Sakura yang masih belum tersadar di atas brankar. Sakura dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, diselimuti dengan aman. Wajahnya masih pucat, dan tentu saja tidak ada senyum yang dirindukan Kakashi di sana. Sepasang mata emerald-nya yang indah terpejam begitu damai, seolah Sakura adalah malaikat yang sedang terlelap. Kesedihannya tidak lagi tampak. Kakashi semakin merasa berdosa karenanya. Tangannya membelai lembut kepala Sakura. Keningnya dikecup dengan penuh rasa kasih.

"Ayah tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, putri kecilku," bisiknya.

Tepat pada saat itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar sebelum membukakan sendiri pintu itu untuknya dan melangkah masuk. Tsunade berdiri menatap Kakashi, mimik wajahnya nampak menuduh. "Apa yang terjadi pada cucuku?"

Kakashi menahan perasaan marah yang mulai muncul dalam hatinya. "Sakura nyaris tenggelam," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba mimik wajah Tsunade berubah. Dia kelihatan marah. Matanya yang berwarna coklat madu membesar, memelototi Kakashi. "Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?"

"Pelankan suara Anda, Nyonya. Sakura dan pasien lain akan terganggu."

Tsunade tidak peduli. Dia maju beberapa langkah mendekati Kakashi. "Aku bersumpah, jika terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura, kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Hatake Kakashi."

"Anda tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Dia menggeleng. "Anda tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Anda juga tidak tahu apa yang Sakura lakukan, karena bahkan sampai detik ini Anda disibukkan dengan urusan Anda sendiri."

"Sakura cuma anak-anak. Gadis kecil yang kurang beruntung, karena kedua orang tuanya harus pergi sebelum dia siap. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan hanyalah bentuk pelampiasan dari keinginannya untuk memiliki kasih sayang seorang ayah dan ibu," Kakashi mengulang ucapan Rin yang pernah diabaikannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal Sakura," kata Tsunade.

"Aku memang tidak tahu banyak. Tapi yang kutahu pasti, Sakura diabaikan oleh neneknya."

Tsunade semakin marah. Dia menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Kau tidak pantas bicara begitu. Kau cuma orang asing yang suka ikut campur urusan pribadi keluarga orang lain."

"Kalau begitu maaf, jika aku cuma orang asing di mata Anda. Tapi aku menyayangi Sakura. Izinkan dia tinggal denganku, Tsunade-san. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa memberinya kemewahan seperti yang selama ini Anda berikan padanya. Tapi aku bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa Anda berikan pada Sakura..."

Tsunade menahan napas.

"Perhatian," kata Kakashi. "Anda tahu betul, satu-satunya yang Sakura butuhkan adalah perhatian. Dan Anda tidak bisa memberikan itu untuknya."

Mata Tsunade beralih ke tempat Sakura berbaring dan menangkap tangan mungilnya sedang meraih genggaman tangan Kakashi yang masih berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Kakashi sendiri kelihatannya terkejut. Lelaki itu berbalik dan mendapati Sakura telah membuka mata, menatap penuh harap pada Tsunade.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal di London," gumam Sakura dengan suara lemah. "Aku ingin tinggal di sini, di Konoha―bersama ayahku," mata emerald-nya berganti menatap Kakashi.

Kakashi tertegun. "Sakura..."

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa ayahku sudah meninggal. Ayah Sato tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun di hatiku. Tapi Kakashi-san berbeda. Dia juga ayahku―ayah yang juga tidak akan pernah tergantikan posisinya oleh siapapun di hatiku."

Tsunade bukan orang yang tuli. Dia juga tidak buta. Dan dia sangat memahami seperti apa cucu perempuannya. Belum pernah dilihatnya Sakura tersenyum ceria semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya saat gadis itu masih berumur empat tahun. Tapi senyuman itu kembali setelah pertemuan Sakura dengan lelaki asing bernama Hatake Kakashi. Entah jodoh seperti apa yang mempertemukan mereka. Tsunade tidak akan sanggup memisahkan ikatan itu. Tapi dia tahu dia juga tidak akan sanggup kehilangan cucu satu-satunya. Meskipun selama ini terabaikan oleh urusan pekerjaan, rasa sayangnya pada Sakura bukan sesuatu yang hanya diukur lewat ucapan. Dia sungguh-sungguh menyayangi Sakura dan tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Tapi kenyataan membuat hatinya membenarkan ucapan Kakashi. Dia tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Sakura butuhkan, yaitu perhatian. Dia gagal menjadi seorang nenek. Dan ini adalah kesalahan ke dua setelah kegagalannya yang pertama pada sang putri. Tsunade telah gagal.

"Kau boleh tetap tinggal di Konoha," kata Tsunade.

Sepasang mata emerald Sakura membelalak tak percaya. "Aku boleh tinggal dengan Kakashi-san?"

Tsunade menghela napas. Keputusan telah dibuatnya. "Aku ingin melakukan setidaknya satu keputusan yang tepat untukmu. Kalau memang itu yang kauinginkan, Saku, kau boleh tinggal dengan Hatake Kakashi."

Seketika Sakura ingin lompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari memeluk sang nenek. Beribu-ribu ucapan terima kasih ingin dikatakannya pada Tsunade. Tapi Kakashi akan memarahinya bila ujung selang infus sampai lepas dari lengannya. Sehingga yang dilakukannya kemudian adalah memeluk Kakashi erat-erat. Air mata kebahagiaannya mengalir. Dari balik punggung Kakashi, dia melempar ucapan terima kasihnya pada sang nenek.

Tsunade menahan air matanya, dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan ayah barunya. Melepaskan cucunya.

**...**

Entah harus berapa kali Sakura menyadarkan diri bahwa yang apa yang sekarang dijalaninya bukanlah mimpi. Memiliki ayah dan ibu lagi merupakan impiannya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Kini mimpi itu telah berubah menjadi nyata, dan Sakura masih sulit mempercayainya.

Bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi adalah awal dari segalanya. Sakura tak berhenti bersyukur. Walaupun hidupnya kini tak semewah hidupnya bersama Tsunade, Sakura bahagia karena dikelilingi oleh kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang dirindukannya selama ini. Menjadi bagian dari tawa bahagia Kakashi dan Rin, menjadi bagian dari rencana masa depan mereka, menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil mereka.

Namun bagaimanapun Tsunade tetaplah neneknya. Setelah tak lagi tinggal dengannya, Sakura merasakan sebuah perubahan pada diri neneknya itu. Dan itu bukan hanya perasaan Sakura saja. Tsunade betul-betul menjadi lebih peduli padanya. Sakura yakin keputusan sang nenek untuk kembali membangun gedung kantornya di Konoha dengan rancangan Kakashi adalah satu alasan agar dia tidak benar-benar terpisah dari cucunya. Kali ini Tsunade membuat keputusan yang benar. Kesempatannya berkunjung ke rumah baru Kakashi kini lebih banyak dibandingkan waktu mengobrolnya di meja makan saat dulu dengan Sakura yang tak sampai dua puluh menit di setiap hari Sabtu. Sakura merasakan hubungannya dengan sang nenek kini lebih dekat dan lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

Dan satu hal yang pasti, Sakura bisa menambahkan rencana ke dalam daftar 'Kegiatan Ayah dan Anak' yang selalu diperbaruinya. Karena kini dia memiliki ayah yang sanggup memberikan apa saja demi melihatnya tersenyum.

Sakura memberi tanda centrang pada 'pergi memancing' dari daftarnya. Akhirnya dia bisa melakukan kegiatan favorit yang dulu dilakukannya dengan ayah kandungnya, kini bersama Kakashi.

"Sakura, umpanmu digigit."

Kakashi cepat-cepat menyambar tongkat pancing Sakura sebelum tercebur ke air. Sakura melempar buku catatan kecilnya ke dasar perahu dan bergegas membantu Kakashi menggulung tali pancing. Dia kelihatan bersusah-payah menggulungnya, mungkin seekor ikan besar yang menggigit umpan Sakura. Sesaat kemudian Kakashi tersentak ke belakang, tali pancing dan kailnya terlempar dari dalam air.

Kakashi mendesah kecewa. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku yakin itu tadi ikan yang besar."

Matanya melirik keranjang tempat menyimpan ikan. Masih kosong. Kimura bahkan belum satu pun mendapatkan jatah makan siangnya. Dia mengeong nyaring, yang Kakashi mulai paham sebagai ungkapan kemarahannya. Seharian mereka belum berhasil memancing satu ekor pun ikan, dan diomeli oleh seekor kucing. Konyol sekali. Satu-satunya yang Kakashi syukuri adalah alergi–bulunya kini telah sembuh berkat pengobatan rutin―yang perlu dilakukannya karena Sakura semakin tidak ingin dipisahkan dari ekor belang itu.

Kakashi duduk di tempatnya semula, di ujung perahu, sementara Sakura duduk di ujung yang lain. Umpan di kail Sakura dipasang lagi. Matanya melirik tongkat pancingnya sendiri, yang belum sekalipun ditarik ikan, sambil mengeluh pada Sakura, "Kenapa kau suka sekali memancing?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku cuma suka kita bisa ngobrol panjang lebar tanpa didengar orang lain," Sakura menyengir.

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Mereka di atas perahu kayu, berada jauh di tengah danau, dan tak ada pemancing lain selain mereka berdua. Kakashi paham. Senyuman merekah di bibir Kakashi.

"Aku ingin tanya satu hal padamu―sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini."

"Apa, Ayah?"

"Kenapa aku yang kaupilih?"

Sakura menautkan alis. Wajahnya lucu ketika berpikir keras. Kakashi menertawakannya.

"Maksudku waktu dulu kau datang pertama kali ke apartemenku. Ada banyak pintu. Kenapa kau memilih mengetuk pintu apartemenku?" Kakashi memasang wajah pura-pura curiga. "Atau jangan-jangan kau memang sudah lama memperhatikanku, ya?"

"Hm... tidak juga," Sakura nyengir lagi. "Aku pernah lihat Ayah menyelamatkan seekor kucing yang hampir tertabrak di jembatan, lalu memberinya makanan."

Kakashi masih ingat kejadian itu. Tapi dia tidak mengerti alasan Sakura. "Cuma karena itu?"

Sakura menangkap badan berbulu Kimura dan menaruhnya dalam pangkuan. Kepalannya diusap-usap lembut. "Pria yang menyelamatkan seekor kucing, pasti adalah orang yang baik," katanya.

Selama beberapa saat Kakashi terdiam. Kalimat yang barusan didengarnya hanyalah ucapan polos yang keluar dari mulut anak-anak. Tapi Kakashi tahu itu adalah ungkapan yang tulus dan jujur. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa begitu beruntung pernah menyelamatkan seekor kucing kelaparan―karena itu dia bisa bertemu dengan malaikat kecil bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Saku, Ayah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," katanya kemudian.

Sakura mencondongkan badan agar bisa mendengar apa yang akan Kakashi katakan. Tapi ayahnya membisik ke telinganya, mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat matanya membesar, senyuman lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

Di telinga kucingnya, Sakura membisik, "Kimu, aku akan jadi kakak."

**Tamat**

* * *

****Ya, selesai cukup di chapter tiga aja karena niatnya emang nggak panjang buat ff ini.

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat temen-temen yang mendukung ff ini sampai tamat.

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review. Maaf review nggak bisa dibalas semua satu-satu. Tapi terima kasih buat semua dukungan dan kritik juga masukannya.

Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya ^^

salam,

**~hanaruppi**


End file.
